A Hearts Desire
by vikinggoddss
Summary: Set in season 3. Cole is still on the mission given to him by the Triad. He quickly discovers,however that he can't complete his mission,because he falls for one of the Charmed Ones.And it's NOT Phoebe! He hasn't been discovered as a demon..Yet.Please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!

Pairing:Cole/Prue

Chapter 1

Prue was spending a relaxing night at home...It was quiet in the house...Phoebe was at the library and would be there for several hours, Piper was at P3 and Prue was enjoying some private time, reading,and just lounging on the couch...She had taken a long hot bath, and she was feeling very peaceful...She heard the doorbell, "who could that be?" she wondered. Going to the door, Prue was surprised to see Cole standing there..."Uh...Hi Prue" he said...Prue looked at him, her heart pounding..."God, he was hot, she had never seen a more handsome man...Phoebe was a lucky girl...she knew she wanted him for herself...but he wanted Phoebe, dammit! "she sighed..."Cole, uh...Phoebes' not here,"she said looking at him and drinking in the sight of his fine body, she was still admiring his physical beauty, when Cole smiled, "his smile was so sexy," Prue thought "I'm not here for Phoebe...I'm here to see you," Prue felt a shiver run through her when he said that..."You are?" she said feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Can I come in? Or are you going to make me stand here on the porch?" he asked as he flashed his incredible smile again.

Prue stepped back...curious as to what he wanted...He came in...Cole was feeling reckless tonight,he was going to finally act on his true desire...Prue. He looked at her his eyes taking in her incredible beauty...She is the hottest woman he'd ever seen...She was just so sexy, her thick dark hair made him ache to run his hands through it...Her body made him think the dirtiest of thoughts...He had a constant hard on whenever she was around her...When he was with Phoebe, he thought of her...He liked Phoebe, she was a sweet girl, but he knew Prue was the one he wanted, wanted with a passion that haunted him during his waking hours and made him have dreams that left him hard and throbbing...he'd jacked off more since meeting her than he had ever with anyone he had ever met...She starred in his dreams nightly, and he wanted, no needed to make that a reality...If he didn't, he might just go crazy!!

He was hard,his erection throbbing as he perused how her jeans hugged her hot body and the his eyes drank in her naked back as she turned and walked into the living room...Cole thought , "That is a sexy top," looking at the backless top she wore...there was just a string holding it to her..."I want to untie that string, so bad...I need to see her breasts...they have driven me crazy... I need to touch them like I have every night in my fantasies!" Then he was looking at her hips swaying as she walked away and he thought "She has such a such sexy ass,the kind of ass that drove a man wild." His body on fire with lust for her, and Cole wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her...He followed her, adjusting his pants, trying to ease his erection, it was painful, he was so hard. He went into the living room...He needed to just screw her...maybe then this obsession would ease. He sat next to her on the couch, their bodies almost touching and Prue was nervous, her body tingling at his proximity..."Sooo, Cole...uh, whats up?"

He saw she was trembling, her voice breathless.."She wants me, she she is as hot for me as I am for her!" he knew it...Cole leaned close to her, "I wanted to see you, I've been thinking about you, I can't get you outta my head!" Prue gasped, a flash of heat rushing through her body and settling between her legs. She felt an ache start in her stomach,she was throbbing,her heart pounded and she couldn't take her eyes off him..."Oh God..."she said as he lowered his head...She knew he was going to kiss her...When his lips settled on hers she moaned...Cole growled deep in his throat as he kissed her deeply, his hands holding her face, his fingers running through her gorgeous thick, dark hair...His tongue mated with hers, tasting her... Their kiss was hot and wet, their mouths locked together, exploring with a raging passion...

He hardened to a painful degree. His hands started to explore her body, cupping her breasts...He groaned, and shuddered..."Prue," he gasped, "I need you...God I've never wanted anyone so bad..." She put her arms around him, "Cole..." she moaned. He started to remove her shirt eager to see if her tits were as fantastic as he imagined. She leaned forward giving him better access...He gasped when he saw them..."Oh Hell, you're gorgeous...The sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on...Do you know how many times I've dreamed of seeing you like this...dreamed of being with you...like this" he said his hands cupping her naked breasts, "You're breasts are fantastic, perfect... absolutely amazing! Even better than I have imagined,"he said his eyes feasting on her tits...Prue moaned, her hands going to his buckle, wanting him naked... needing to see him. He stood up and began to strip...Slowly exposing his beautiful body, his eyes never leaving her's...She watched as his body was revealed to her hungry gaze...She had never seen a more alluring man, he was perfect...His body a work of art. "Cole, you are so beautiful...I want you...so badly...Pleease...Oh God, I need you, I need to feel you inside me...deep inside...filling me..."

He felt his body shudder at her words. She gasped when she saw him completly naked, he was huge, his erection rising up towards his hard belly...Prue stood and slid her jeans down her hips and off...She stood before him in nothing more than her lacy thong underwear. "You are so damn beautiful," he said, walking towards her...An overwhelming need to be inside her, a need to touch her...make love to her. He grabbed her and pulled her against him. She felt his erection against her belly...it was throbbing...and Prue moaned, she was so hot and wet. He slid her thong down and becoming impatient he grabbed it by the thin lace strap and just ripped it off her. He grabbed her hips and picked her up, lifting her high he rubbed her against his belly as she wrapped her legs around him. He slid her lower rubbing his hard length between her thighs...He laid her down her legs still wrapped around his hips his hand went between their bodies and he rubbed her gently, making her writhe and cry out in ecstasy...He opened her with his fingers and guided himself into her...She was so wet, he shivered and gasped, plunging deep into her...touching her womb, he was so big..."Cole, oooohhhh my God, oh God, oh God..." she chanted as he thrust into her, filling her completly...making her shiver and beg for relief from the tension that was building inside her...She was so close...so close to coming, he was amazing, she had never felt like Cole was making her feel...He was making her beg...Beg for his hard body , beg for him to make her come...She was in complete ecstasy, as she writhed beneath his hard muscular body, moaning and crying out, as he moved inside her, plunging deep, pillaging her...plundering her, she was sweating and she felt dizzy...out of her mind with passion...her urgency for him making her crazy.

Cole was in heaven, she was so tight around him..."Oh my God Prue you make me so hot, I just want to be inside you forever" Prue felt him grinding against her and said, breathless..."I want you...so badly, Cole, I need you...God, just make love to me...hard..." she cried, feeling hot and sexy as he looked at her with blazing blue eyes...Cole was so hot for her, he had to seriously hold back...He wanted to come in her, make her his completely..."Prue I want you so bad, I want to be so deep inside you, I'm throbbing baby...You make me crazy...I want to make you mine, drive myself inside you hard...all night long, I want to lick you, taste you...I want to put my tongue in you as much as I want my cock to be inside you..." he whispered in her ear...She gasped, loving his dirty talk. " Do me harder Cole...I love the way you fill me, the way you make me feel, oohhh baby...yes, oh yes, Cole, I'm yours...I'm your's...pleease I need you inside me, make me scream... you're incredible,I want you so bad, I want every inch of you..." she gasped, breathless, feeling naughty, her blue eyes on fire with her passion for him... Cole almost came when she said that. He started to pound her, hard and fast he moved in her, holding himself in check, wanting to come so badly, but he needed her to come first...His hand rubbed her clit as he made love to her...

That sent Prue over the edge, her body bucked, her hips lifting as she took every inch of him deep inside her...He watched her face as she came...He kept moving in her his hips thrusting hard, wanting her to come again before he did...His hand was between their bodies and he rubbed her again, feeling her contractions around him as she climaxed again..."Yeah, baby thats it, thats what I need...I need you like I have never needed anyone in my life...I need to make love to you until I come deep inside you, you are so damn hot, I need you to come again and again...I love the way you look when you come, it's so damn sexy...The way you writhe beneath me as I slide into your tight, wet heat" Cole said as he thrust deep...watching her as she exploded again...he loved the way her body squeezed him hard as she came...feeling his own orgasm coming...Cole began to move inside her harder...He pounded her...needing release...

It hit him like a ton of bricks when he came, "Aaahhh, yes, I'm there...You're so wet...You're killing me..Prue!!" he cried as he came..."You gut me...you steal my breath" he cried as he pumped his come inside her...she felt his ejaculation it was so hot as it shot into her...she wrapped her legs tighter around him, keeping him deep inside her even after he came..."Cole, you are incredible baby..." Prue sighed, her heart still pounding. He grinned, "How much time do we have...Cause I want you all night!! I want to be inside you all night...for the rest of the night!" he said...still inside her, loving the feel of her around him..."Prue...I've never wanted anyone like this...You're a fire in my blood...I HAVE to have you...only you..." Prue smiled, "I feel the same way Cole...Do you now how jealous I was every time I saw you with Phoebe...I knew I wanted you...I just never thought..." she didn't finish, she was feeling overwhelmed at what just happened between them... Cole grinned...Finishing her sentence..."That I wanted you too..." Prue smiled, he was still in her..."Yes...I never thought you wanted me..." Prue said softly "Cole, I want you... No I need you all night too. You are the most beautiful man I've EVER seen...and I just need to have this night with you, tonight I need you to be mine..."

Cole flashed his awesome smile, and pulled out of her...he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room, "I am yours Prue" he whispered when they were in her bed...He was hard again and he lifted her on top of him, sliding deep in her again, he gasped as he felt her wet heat enveloping him again... Through out the night Cole proceeded to bring them both to heaven again and again and again, making Prue believe there truly was a God, and his name was Cole Turner!!... ...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!

Pairing:Cole/Prue

Chapter 2

The next morning...

Prue woke up feeling amazing! She was sore, but absolutely more satisfied than she could ever remember being. She looked at the gorgeous man who still slept next to her naked body...He was the most incredible lover she had ever had...Absolutely beyond compare, he had made love to her the entire night, she had never seen a man with so much stamina, and endurance! She leaned up on one elbow, her head in her palm, just looking at him as he slept...My, he was beautiful...Prue sighed as he opened those glorious blue eyes of his and grinned at her..."Morning sexy..." he said as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him...Prue gasped as she felt his erection pressed against her..."Again?..." she moaned, amazed...Cole nodded as he chuckled, then gasped as he slid into her...

Cole felt her pulsing around his hard length and he had to stop for a minute, he was so close to coming, he didn't want to lose it too fast. He pulled her to him and kissed her, his tongue mirroring the thrusting of his body...Prue felt his huge erection as he moved in her, she had never felt like this, he made her so hot. She was riding him, feeling wild and completely free as he gripped her hips and bucked his hips up causing her to cry out as he went so deep...Prue exploded, her orgasm making her cry out with a reckless abandon...Cole watched her face as she came and seeing her eyes turn deep, dark blue as she climaxed sent him over the edge, "Oh, FK!! Prue..." he cried as he ejaculated...He sighed, "Damn...Prue, you are amazing, you just gut me baby..." he whispered as he brought her down to nuzzle her neck, still inside her...They were laying like that, her on top of him and him still inside her, when the door burst open and Phoebe came bustling in "Prue, are you ok...I heard...screaming..." Phoebe stopped dead..."Oh MY GOD!!!" she screamed, "Cole...Prue...How could you?!!" she yelled as she turned and ran from the room...

Cole sighed, Prue was a wreck...He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but the truth was he wasn't sorry Phoebe found out...He wished he could have let her down more gently than having her walk in on them like she did, but the fact was, Prue was the one he wanted...The only reason he had targeted Phoebe was because she was so much more naive than Prue and Piper was already involved with the whitelighter. He just hadn't expected this heat between them when he had taken on this assignment...Prue turned to him, tears in her eyes..."we shouldn't have done this, how could I be so selfish and hurt Phoebe like this?" she said, putting her face in her hands. Cole went to her, "Prue listen to me...THIS is NOT a mistake...Whatever is between us is real Prue." He pulled her into his arms, and held her stubborn chin tenderly, making her meet his eyes..."Prue, I don't want to hurt Phoebe either, but I NEED to be with you...I tried to fight this. I just can't, it's too strong, this heat we have...Don't throw it away because you feel guilty ok...Phoebe and I have never slept together...She'll get over me...She's a beautiful, vibrant girl, who is a habitual flirt...Just give us a chance, ok?" he said, then kissed her tenderly...

Prue sighed, "You have never slept together?" she asked, not exactly knowing why that made her so pleased...She was in deep...She knew it as she looked into those incredible blue eyes and felt herself getting lost in them..."Okay, but I have to talk to Phoebe, I can't go on with us Cole at the expense of her feelings...I'm sorry, but I'm her big sister...I have spent Phoebe's entire life protecting her. I can't be the cause of her heartache...Please understand..." she said as he pulled her close to his body..."Okay...I do understand Prue, I don't want to cause her any heartache either..." He grinned, and Prue thought again what a fabulous smile he had...She grinned too as he lowered his head , kissing her deeply...Their passion ignited like a brush fire out of control, but Prue pulled away, knowing a minute morer in his arms and they would be right back in bed..."Let me talk to Phoebe.." Cole took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Prue shook her head, "No I think that would be harder on her...You can talk to her privately later...Ok?" she smiled, until she thought of them having to walk out of her room...Last night she had been alone, this morning...Well Piper was here, Leo maybe and for sure Phoebe..."Oh God..." Prue groasned as she opened the door and headed for the stairs, holding Cole's hand and dragging him behind her as she tried to sneak him out...without causing ANY MORE commotion

more in his arms and they would be right back in bed..."Let me talk to Phoebe.." Cole took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Prue shook her head, "No I think that would be harder on her...You can talk to her privately later...Okay?" she smiled, until she thought of them having to walk out of her room...Last night she had been alone, this morning...Well Piper was here, Leo maybe and for sure Phoebe..."Oh God..." Prue groaned as she opened the door and headed for the stairs, holding Cole's hand and dragging him behind her as she tried to sneak him out...without causing ANY MORE commotion...

Prue had almost got them to the door and out of the manor when she heard Piper call out to her..."Prue...uh, Cole...What're you two doing together?" Piper said with a look of real confusion on her face. Prue groaned as she turned around, "Uh...Hi Piper, " she grinned, that impish grin she flashed when she was nervous...Cole wished he could just shimmer out, but that would cause an uproar!! He could just see their faces!! He would laugh if he wasn't so worried at how Prue WOULD react if or when she found out he was a demon...He sighed, "She'll probably try and vanquish me..." he had known she was NOT the one to target, yet he couldn't stay away from her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame...Cole thought wryly, and we all know what happens to a moth that gets too close to a flame..."Would I be that moth...Is she my proverbial flame," he thought looking at her gorgeous face as she tried to explain to Piper what he was doing here so early in the morning "will I fly too close like I already have and get burned up?" he knew he was in too deep with her, but he couldn't stop it...He WAS in too deep, he was falling for her!...

He hadn't heard a word that was said, so when they both were staring at him, he laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "Uh...What? I'm sorry...I was...Uh..." Prue saved him, "Cole I was just telling Piper how we have to have a talk, but that now is not really the best time..." Piper snorted, "Prue out with it...What the hell is Cole doing here, and obviously NOT to see Phoebe?" Prue gave up," Ok...Piper, I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it...Cole and I...well we kinda spent the night together..." Piper gasped, "Kinda?!! Prue how do you kinda spend the night together?!! Either you DID spend the night with him or you didn't there is no KINDA here!!" Piper was getting worked up and Prue, sighed, "Okay...We DID spend the night together, but can we please talk about this later? I have to talk to Phoebe..." Piper groaned, "PHOEBE? She KNOWS?!!" At Prue's down faced nod, Piper shook her head, "Prue, how could you?" Prue felt her face flush at being chastised, "Piper I'm sorry...Do you think I planned this? Do you think I woke up yesterday and said, Hmmm? How can I FK up my little sister's life today? HUH?!!" she said heatedly, angry, but mostly she was angry because she DID feel so guilty...Cole really DID wish he could just shimmer out of here NOW!! He was feeling very uncomfortable with Piper looking at him like that...He looked at Prue and felt himself get aroused at her fire...Dammit, she was so friggin hot...How was he ever going to complete this assignment? How was he supposed to extinguish such a beautiful fire? Simple, he couldn't...

Prue sent Piper a look that said, "Later!" and took Cole out the door... He sighed, "Prue, I'm sorry...I've made a real mess of this and..." she stopped him, "No Cole, Its not you...It's just I've never did anything before without first considering HOW it will affect my sisters...I've always given up what I wanted most so they would have what they need, and for the first time I went out and took what I wanted and now I feel like I am this horrible person...y'know?" He did...He had full bios on all three of them, that is why he targeted Phoebe...She was the irresponsible one, the one sister who was rebellious and would be more easily led astray...Prue on the other hand was the ultra responsible one, the one who took care of business, took care of her family when her mother had died...Made the sacrifices while her sisters pursued their dreams...She was not the one on paper he had chosen, but the heart wants what the heart wants and he had a human heart he was realizing, because he was falling for this beautiful, tough little witch and there didn't seem to be a thing he could do about it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!

Pairing:Cole/Prue

He held her gently, "Prue, you've always had to be the one they turned to huh? The one who solved all their problems? Well who solved your's sweetheart? Who do YOU lean on Prue when you need a shoulder huh?" Prue nodded, feeling the weight of the burden she carried..."I DO lean on my sister's now Cole...I...I just wanted for once to grab that golden ring for myself..." he laughed, "So I'm your golden ring huh? Mmmmm...I like that..." he said nuzzling her neck with his lips, feeling his passion for her alive in him, as if it had a pulse all it's own! His passion for her becoming as much a part of him as...Belthazor was a part of him...He felt real fear at her reaction if she EVER saw THAT part of him...Cole hugged her suddenly, needing to feel her body close to his..Hoping against hope she NEVER would see THAT part of him! "Prue..I, theres something I need to tell you..." he stopped "What am I crazy?!! She'd vanquish me on the spot if I drop that bomb just like that!" Prue looked up at him..."What Cole?" she asked her stunning blue eyes wide and questioning. "I think I'm falling for you..." he said instead, just as much of a bomb, but NOT one that would get him vanquished, at least he hoped not...He didn't know, the way he was feeling, so confused and aching, hurting physically with the need to be with her...He wasn't sure which was worse! Was it possible to be vanquished by love?!!

Prue's eyes widened and her breath caught, "Cole..." she breathed...Not at all sure what to say, she was seriously attracted to him, and he made her feel things she'd NEVER felt, but was she falling? She smiled, very possibly, it would be SO easy to...she thought, if ever the phrase tall dark and handsome had ever seemed to perfectly fit, it did here...It was as if that phrase had been coined FOR Cole Turner, add to that mysterious and bingo!! It was a lethal combination and Prue knew it would be simple to fall in love with him...She was just cautious by nature, and there were still so many things she didn't know about him...but she wanted to...Oh yes, she wanted to just let go and fall..."Cole," she took a deep breath, thinking again of going for that golden ring, grinning remembering how he said he liked that HE was HER golden ring...Her inner voice whispered, "It's NOW or NEVER Prudence!!" She jumped, "Okay, Cole...let's give us a try...I think, no I know I have strong feelings for you...You make my heart pound, and my palms sweat...My toes curl when you kiss me!! Is that love, I don't know...but it is a REAL good start!!" she grinned as he whooped and lifted her up and kissed her...A deep long kiss, that left them both breathless and panting...He set her down and grinned, "Okay...Uh...well I should uh, go...Can I see you tonight?" Prue giggled, feeling reckless...

So this was what was so addicting about being bad...she thought randomly, "Yes..." she sighed as he leaned forward to plant one more soft kiss on her lips..He didn't want to go, but he knew she had just made a huge step and he didn't want to push. "Okay..." he said again, "I know I should go, but I really don't want to..."he confessed...his brilliant blue eyes twinkling, Prue slapped his arm as he tried to grab her again..."Okay... off with you now...I have a talk still waiting for me and I'm not sure WHAT I'm going to say...and I can't have you here as a distraction!" Cole pouted, "Distraction?! How did I go from "Golden Ring" to mere distraction so fast?!!" he said with the sexiest grin Prue had ever seen..."Cute!!" she said and he smiled and leaned closer..."I get...cuter" he said lifting a brow. Prue giggled, "Yeah...I know!! Now get...I'll see you tonight." Cole took her hand, "Promise?" he said making her laugh, Prue shook her head at his playfulness, another side to the mysterious Cole Turner was being revealed, "I Promise," she said as he leaned forward and stole another kiss..."To sustain me throughout the day..." he said as explanation, laughing at the look on her face, before he turned and jogged down the steps...She watched him as he turned left and disappeared, figuring he must have parked his car down the block last night...She went back in the house, trying to wipe the grin off her face before she saw Phoebe...

Cole stood for a minute, his heart still feeling like it was soaring in his chest...He'd NEVER felt like this...Damn...How can I do what I was sent here to do when I am hopelessly entangled with my target? He didn't have an answer...He shimmered out, knowing this was going to be a life changing assignment...Hell it already was...No matter what happened now...He'd NEVER be the same again...

Prue went to look for Phoebe, she couldn't find her...She searched the entire house and she wasn't there..."Hmmm?" she thought Phoebe would've been climbing the walls waiting for Prue to confront her..."Where could she be?" Prue said aloud as she headed up the stairs again...Since her talk was to be put off and though Prue would deny it, she sighed in relief...She still wasn't sure WHAT she was going to say to Phoebe...But she DID know what she was going to do RIGHT NOW...A bath was just what she needed...and with a blissful smile on her face, Prue filled the tub and sank into the hot water, letting her mind drift to last night and the passion she had found with Cole...

Cole got to his office late..he was harried after the amazing night he'd shared with Prue, then the scene from this morning had thrown him and lastly, he just couldn't seem to concentrate anymore...His mind kept wandering to HER...and he found himself forgetting what he was doing or what he was saying...It was very frustrating, but he wouldn't change a thing...He had spent the most incredible night of his VERY LONG life in the arms of the woman who was quickly capturing his soul and he was euphoric, if not downright befuddled!! He was rushing, his head down as he entered the courthouse...This assignment included him playing the Assistant District Attorney and he was quickly falling in love with the law as well as in love with his target... He loved the courtroom squabbles, He'd always been good at debating and talking...The Source loved to hear Belthazor when he was arguing for something to be done or not to be done...In a way the Source's inner court was not much different as the one he argued in here in the Human world...except that there was not immediate death for the losing attorney in the Human world!! Cole thought with a wry smile...He had his keys out and was opening his office when he heard his name called, he turned and gasped, his blue eyes widening...Phoebe was standing there, and she had been crying, he could see...

Prue soaked for so long the water was cool when she emerged...As she stood there feeling the water run down her naked body, she thought of Cole and how wonderful his hands had felt on her body last night...and this morning too...she remembered with a grin. "Oh brother, I am falling for him..." she said to herself, "Why else can't I get him out of my mind..." she thought about tonight and her heart pounded...She couldn't wait..."Oh My...I am in trouble" she said, with a sigh...but she wouldn't change a thing. She had spent the MOST wonderful night of her life in his arms and she knew she was going to take a chance at grabbing that golden ring...for herself for a change!!

Cole let Phoebe into his office...He was nervous... He had not expected her to be here, so he had NO IDEA what he was going to say to her..."Oh sorry I led you on thinking I was going to kill you...but oops I fell for your sister instead!" he didn't think that would go over well!! He looked at Phoebe truly feeling sorry for hurting her..."Phoebe, I..." Phoebe looked at him with the biggest doe eyes he'd ever seen and his heart hurt at the pain he saw there..."Cole, just tell me...Why?" she said as she bit her lip and put her head down, she looked up again and he saw tears in her eyes...He went to her and put his arms around her, "he was getting pretty good at getting in touch with his humanity" he thought idly as he stroked her back whispering soothing words to her as she cried... "Phoebe, I never meant to hurt you..."he said..."No I meant to kill you..." he thought, knowing he wouldn't have been able to hurt this sweet, beautiful girl anymore than he could hurt Prue...He was in trouble, the Triad EXPECTED him to finish this and Cole KNEW he couldn't...

Prue was humming as she dressed...She suddenly giggled and Piper hearing that sound stopped, she hadn't heard Prue sound so...carefree, in a LONG time...if ever! Piper suddenly realized she had to rethink her views on the Cole situation. Any man that could make Prue, who was so picky and had trouble finding anyone who made her smile much less hum and giggle...Well it couldn't be a bad thing...Piper knew she was going to have her own talk with Phoebe, it was not a good thing that Cole had met and dated Phoebe first, but if he made Prue hum...Well they needed to lety her have him, afterall she was ALWAYS the one making the sacrifices for them, it was time they made some for her...

Cole held Phoebe for a long time, letting her cry as he held her...When she had stopped he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes..."Feel better?" he said softly. She nodded, but said, "a little..." which really meant "not really" as far as Cole was concerned. He sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. "Phoebe, I...Well I am sorry...I never meant for this to happen..." 'Believe me' he thought, 'you have NO idea how I NEVER meant for this to happen'..."But I have feelings for Prue that I just can't...well I just can't pretend they're not there..." he knelt in front of her and took her hands, "When I first started dating you, I didn't realize how I felt about her or believe me I never would've led you on...I DIDN'T lead you on...I care about you..." she sniffled, meeting his eyes as he held her hands..."but NOT like you care for Prue, huh?" she said sadly...Cole thought is there a RIGHT answer to this question?... he would go with the truth..."No, Phoebe...Not like I care about Prue. I'm sor..." Phoebe pulled her hands away, "Please don't say you're sorry again Cole... I understand you're sorry...It's just...I wanted you so badly, and I thought you wanted me too and I was so happy...What happened? How did you fall out of wanting me and into wanting Prue so fast?" Now THIS question Cole KNEW there was no right answer for, what should he say, "Well I always knew I wanted your sister more, but you were an easier target..." "Yeah, that would work...NOT!! So he lied, while keeping as much to the truth as possible...

"No Phoebe, it wasn't sudden...I had started to feel something for her a couple of weeks ago...(LIE...it was right away!) I tried to fight it...(Truth...he had!) but I just couldn't anymore..."(another truth) He went to her, she had her back to him, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if she had a stomach ache. "Phoebe, " he turned her to face him, she had her head down and he lifted her chin with his finger. "Phoebe, listen...Please don't blame Prue for this...I...I seduced her...If you want to blame someone blame me. She loves you and is heartbroken that she has hurt you, you know how she is...Your happiness means a lot to her, she has always wanted what is best for you, even when you two were not getting along, she always wanted what was best for you...You know that don't you?" Phoebe looked at him, nodding..."I DO know that Cole, but how...How do you know that?" she asked with an innocence Cole had not seen in a LONG, LONG time...In the Underworld, her kind of innocence didn't exist..."I uh...just do Phoebe, I see how she is with you and Piper. How she protects you...and well I am a good lawyer, the rest is supposition..." he looked at her hoping she'd buy that..Prue wouldn't. He'd have to be more careful at what he said, he SHOULDN'T know SO much!

Prue had a smile on her face and found herself humming throughout the morning...She would catch herself and giggle..."Man, she was losing it!" she thought..."One night with him and she was this loopy. brother...what would she be like if they really did start seeing each other openly and things got even hotter and heavier?...She's be humming her way straight into a straight jacket!! She laughed...NOT!! Piper again heard her sister's carefree laughter, and peeked into the room to make sure she was alone...Yep! Well Prue WAS without a doubt happier than Piper had ever seen her and Piper had come to the definite decision, she would support Prue if she wanted Cole..."Hey..." she said as she walked into the room, Prue was lying on a chair, one leg hanging over the arm and she was reading a book on telekenesis..."Witch studies?" she asked looking at the book. "Yeah, but I've read the same sentence...Oh...twenty times or so..." she grinned, then remembering their argument earlier Prue sat up. "Piper, look I'm..." piper stopped her as she sat down on the chair with Prue, and put her arm around her older sister's shoulder, "Prue, I'm sorry...I was unsupported and didn't listen to your side this morning...You have a RIGHT to happiness Prue. You have lived your life for us for so long, you deserve to live it for yourself...If he makes you happy, well I say go for it. Just try and let Phoebe down easy, she's going to be hurt no matter what, but you can soften the blow, and I wouldn't have her see you together with him for a while...but I just wanted you to know...I will support you, I love you and I want you to be happy Prue...and today...you've definitely been happy!! Humming of all things...MY he must REALLY be something to get YOU humming!!" she teased

Prue giggled and hugged her sister, "Thanks Pipe..." she said. It meant the world to her that Piper understood...She and Piper were so close, Prue hated the thought that Piper would judge her and find her lacking at being a good sister...Piper's support made all the difference in the world and for the first time, Prue thought she might actually get this chance at love...She looked at Piper and grinned, "and Yes...He is amazing!!" she laughed as Piper made a face...and said, "Eeeww..." Prue laughed, "Oh please Piper...he's gorgeous...C'mon admit it, you think I didn't see the sly looks you cast his way when Phoebe had him over...I KNOW because I was looking too!!" she said laughing. Piper giggled, and Prue started to tickle her, "C'mon Piper...fess up..." Piper shrieked and giggled,"Okay...Okay...Uncle..." she said laughing..."yes...he's hot...okay, are you happy now?" Piper said still laughing. Prue grinned, "Yeah Piper, I really am..."

Cole watched Phoebe as she digested his half truths...C'mon he thought, believe me...She looked at him, "Cole do you think you can make Prue happy?" she asked him earnestly. "Now THAT is a loaded question" he thought...Jeez...How to answer..."Yeah I do...Until she finds out I'm a demon and vanquishes me..." That wouldn't do at all...Instead, he told her the truth as he saw today, not of tomorrow..."Yes, Phoebe, I think she has feelings for me and if it was okay with you. I could make her very happy!" He had to fight very hard to keep a lecherous grin from breaking out on his face as he remembered HOW happy he'd ALREADY made her...He kept his face earnest by sheer will and Phoebe sighed, "Well I don't want to stand in her way of happiness, I mean it's not like we've slept together...and I really want Prue to be happy...She's had a hard time since Andy..." she stopped, Cole already knew about Andy Trudeau though...It was in her bio...He'd been killed two years ago when Tempest had been sent to help kill The Charmed One's...Tempest had failed, Cole was SUPPOSED to be more successful!! Hah!! If this wasn't such a dangerous position he was now in, he'd laugh...but as it was...He almost wanted to cry, to find something FINALLY that he wanted more than he wanted power and when it all came out, he'd probably end up losing both!

"Andy?" he said as if he didn't know...That's right Cole, he said to himself...Play dumb..."Yeah, " Phoebe said, "Andy Trudeau...He was her boyfriend a couple years ago...He was killed, and well she's been so lonely and not really interested in anyone...until you. So, if you are the one who can make her smile again...then I don't want her to give you up for me..." Cole grinned and felt REAL happiness at her words and was somewhat shocked at just HOW happy her words made him..Easy...he reminded himself...You're still in a very precarious position, but right now he just wanted to hug Phoebe and thank her...Hell he was in more trouble than he'd ever been...and that trouble had a name...and her name was Prudence Halliwell...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He finds he can't complete this mission though, because he's fallen in love...with a Charmed One...and it's NOT Phoebe! He's still undercover and hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!

Pairing:Cole/Prue

Chapter 4

Phoebe got home later that afternoon. She had went to the beach and sat watching the ocean, crying and coming to terms with the fact Cole wanted Prue and not her...She wasn't sure which hurt more her heart or her ego...She HAD met a cute guy though and well, Phoebe was young and vibrant and she really wasn't ready for a serious relationship...And she had the feeling had she fallen completely for Cole, (Which would've been TOO easy) it WOULD have been serious...More serious than she was maybe ready for! She went to the kitchen, Piper was there and she smiled at her, "hi..." she said, taking a seat in a stool at the center island...Piper had some coffee in hand and Phoebe grinned, "mmmm...That smells good, any left?" Piper raised a brow at her wondering when she was going to explain where she'd been all day...Well Piper thought, if the mountain wont come to Mohamed..."Uh..Yeah...Phoebe, where have you been? Prue and I have been worried sick..." Phoebe shrugged, "sorry...I just had to think. I went and saw Cole this morning..." Piper just looked at her, her brow arching high, "And?..." Phoebe smiled sadly, "And he said he has serious feelings for Prue...He was sorry he hadn't meant to hurt me and so on...You know...that kind of stuff, anyhow, I got dumped...and he wants Prue...So what can I do?" Phoebe said as she poured some coffee...

Piper looked at her, "And are you...Uh...Okay with this?" she said watching her sister closely, "I mean you really liked him, right?" Piper went on...needing to see how deep Phoebe's feeling for Cole really went. Phoebe sighed, "Yeah, I really liked him, but I don't think I liked him yet the way he likes Prue...I could've, oh yeah...I could've fallen for him like a ton of bricks, but he HAD been pulling back the last couple of weeks, NOW I know why...He was falling for Prue." Piper came over to her, "Oh Honey, I'm sorry..." she said hugging her. Phoebe hugged her back, "It's okay Piper...you know if he can make Prue smile and he seems to think he can...then I don't want to stand in her way..." Piper grinned, loving her little sister very much right now...Maybe Phoebe was really starting to grow up..."He does Phoebe, you should have seen Prue today...She was humming!!And she was giggling for NO reason..." Phoebe laughed, "Giggling and Humming...Piper we should absolutely alert the media..." Piper grinned, "Okay...You know what I mean...Ever since Andy died...Prue has been..." Phoebe sighed, "Yeah Piper, I know...She has been obsessed with being a witch and has chopped down any guy that gets with a hundred yards of her...except Cole." Piper nodded, and said, "yeah...except Cole."

Prue came in just then..."except Cole...What?" she asked, looking at her sisters, "Why do I get the feeling you were talking about me?" Piper grinned, "Thats cause we were...Now Prue, don't get mad...I told you I was going..." Prue sighed, "Yeah Piper, I know...it's just..." Phoebe grinned and said, "It's just YOU are not used to being the topic of these kind of conversations!! HUH?" Prue had to smile...Her little sister had hit that nail RIGHT on the head! "Yeah...it's usually..." Phoebe grinned again, showing flashy white teeth, "ME!!...Oh Hallelujah!! Maybe, Cole is good for you...Finally the the uptight and responsible to a fault...Prue Halliwell has done SOMETHING wild and reckless!!..." She ran to Prue and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek and said, "welcome to the sisterhood...I KNEW you had it in you!" Prue wasn't sure whether to be annoyed, insulted at being called uptight or delighted that Phoebe seemed to be in such high spirits...She chose a bit of all three...she smiled and shook her head ,"Ok, I am NOT uptight..." at her sisters, "yeah right" look, she pouted, "Am I?" Piper said in a soothing, yet baby kind of voice..."Oh honey, you are...at times, but we still love you..." Prue grinned..."oh, you...Fine I'm uptight, but someone has to take care of things..." at their looks Prue stopped..."What?" she asked getting annoyed...Piper just smiled, but Phoebe grinned at her then said seriously, "Prue, I...I'm just glad to see you let go a bit...We're all grown up hon, we don't need you to hold our hands while crossing the street anymore...I love you Prue, and all I want for you is for you to be happy..." Phoebe stopped then said with a sly little smile, "Oh and I saw Cole today..." Prue who was still digesting what she had just said, gasped at that and said, "You did?"...Phoebe grinned again and said, "Yeah, I did...and he's crazy for you...I mean heart pounding, catch your breath as you fall, crazy for you..." Phoebe and Piper watched the emotions that played across their sister's beautiful face...Surprise...Wonder...the n this euphoric look that told Phoebe more than a thousand words could that she had done the right thing..."Really..." Prue said in a breathless voice...Phoebe grinned and hugged her big sister, "Really, really...Now go get your man...He wants you..." Prue looked at her and grinned..."And you're... we're..uh...ok?" Phoebe smiled a wistful smile, her mind for a moment on what could've been...but it wasn't, and thats that..."Yeah Prue...We're ok...Now go..."

Prue hugged her little sister realizing as she did just HOW much Phoebe HAD grown up in the last two years since they had got their powers...She was NOT the selfish, immature child who had fled to New York. She was a strong, beautiful, giving woman who had just given her the greatest gift...The gift of forgiveness and her blessing to pursue her own dreams...Prue laughed, the sound was sweet and carefree and kind of reckless in it's sheer abandonment..."well here goes..." she said with that pure Prue, impish grin of hers "ready or not Cole Turner...Here I come..."

Prue heard her cell ring, she looked at the number...District Attorney's office...She grinned..."Hello..." she said in her sexiest voice, Cole hearing that husky, yet breathless sound in her voice felt himself get immediately aroused...Jeez...at just the sound of her voice?!! He grinned, "Hi..." he said also breathless, feeling a nervous excitement, he was picking her up in less than two hours... He couldn't wait. Prue felt her insides quiver at the sound of his voice..."hi you..." she said grinning. Cole sat on the edge of his desk, idly swinging his leg...Feeling her heat through the phone...Oh brother, I am in this too deep...he thought, but he couldn't stop himself! "Uh...I just wanted to hear your voice." Oh hell, he thought that sounded lame..."You did? That is so funny," she said and her voice lowered to the sexiest, softest voice Cole had ever heard..."because I wanted to hear your's also..." Ok, maybe NOT so lame!...He grinned, "I need to see you...I..uh...miss you..." also lame, but damn it, it WAS the truth! Prue giggled, "I miss you too..." she said softly...God what was happening to her? she thought. Cole felt as if he was about to dive nose first off the Empire State building...He took a deep breath and fell..."I'm leaving here in twenty minutes. Can I pick you up in an hour?" Damn he thought, sound eager much Turner? Prue laughed, "Yeah...I could be ready by then..." she said in a soft eager voice and Cole thought, Hell, she didn't have to DO anything to be ready...She was naturally fire hot and he was addicted..."Great..." he said feeling excited with anticipation at seeing her soon..."Uh..I'll see you then..." he finished, thinking, NOW I sound lame. Prue giggled, excited too, "Okay, Cole...I'll see you then." Before she hung up he said, "Prue..." She waited, then prompted, "Yeah Cole?" He sighed, "I..." He stopped thinking...Hell he was as nervous as he was at his first meeting with the Source..."I really have missed you, all day...You have been on my mind, and I CAN'T stop thinking about you!...Is that crazy?" he asked, breathless and speaking from his heart. Prue smiled a beautiful smile that made her blue eyes shine..."No Cole, it's not..." she stopped and whispered, "I have to confess, I've had you on my mind ALL day too...So if your crazy...then so am I!" He laughed, "Well at least we'll have company huh?" She giggled and said, "The best company..." They both grinned and laughed slightly, nervously... Prue smiled to herself and said, "Okay...I'll see you soon then..." Cole smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow...Hell she got him worked up..."Okay sweetheart...I can't wait to see you Prue...Really!" he sais softly and quickly hung up... Prue looked at her phone and grinned, Oh my...she thought, I am in deep trouble with you! She didn't care, he was the most exciting man she had ever met, and she really liked him. Oh who was she kidding, she thought, she more than LIKED him, she was falling...Hard and Fast!! They each sat there after they had hung up and sighed, both of them anxious and full of fear and wonderment at WHAT WAS happening between them...

An hour later...

Prue was a wreck...She had tried on a hundred different outfits, and hated them all...Why? She'd loved them when she bought them! "Oooohh...This IS CRAZY!!!" she said out loud as she pulled yet another dress from her closet. Her room looked like a clothes bomb had went off in it and she was freaking out!! Piper stuck her head in, "Oooooh my...What happened in here? Doing a little spring cleaning?..." Piper asked, raising a brow at Prue's frustrated expression..."Prue, it looks like your entire closet is on your floor..." Piper said as she picked up some of the discarded clothes and set them on the bed. Prue shot her a look, "Piper...I...I can't find anything to wear!" she said frantically. Prue grabbed a pair of black pants, "Oh God Piper, I...I don't know what's wrong with me? NOTHING looks good, he'll be here any minute and I'm not EVEN ready!!" Prue was about to have a melt down...Piper went to her and took her by the shoulders and turned her. They stood in front of the oval full length mirror Prue had in her room..."Prue, look at yourself..." Piper ordered, in her NO NONSENSE Piper voice..."You are gorgeous sweetie..." she said softly...Prue looked and she DID like what she saw...She was a beautiful woman, with her toned body and thick long raven hair..."But Piper..." Piper shook her head, "No but Piper's...Prudence Halliwell, you are an incredibly beautiful, intelligent woman...Feel it sweetie...You've NEVER been this nervous before a date! Why now? Why Cole?" Prue shook her head, sending her dark hair flying, "I don't know Pipe...I honestly don't know...He's special I guess..." she said with a sigh. Piper grinned, "okay then, let's get you ready for Mr. Fantastic shall we?"...

Cole rang the bell, he had been like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs ALL day! He had managed to get his shadow to NOT report what had taken place in his office today by sheer charisma and by spinning a tale he was amazed it had bought! Hell...What was he DOING?!! The Triad would KILL him and send his Father's soul straight to Hell if he screwed this mission up...but here he was like a schoolboy with his first crush, standing on her porch, so eager to see her, he was sweating and his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest it was pounding so hard!...All he needed was a corsage to complete the picture...Which reminded him...Ooops...He made some long stemmed red roses appear in his hand...Just as the door opened...His hands flew behind his back as the roses appeared..."Hi..." he was grinning...Damn!! It was Phoebe..."Uh...Hi Phoebe..." Ok, NOW he WAS uncomfortable...

Piper helped Prue to pick her outfit...She looked AMAZING!! She had on a pair of low slung black slacks, they hugged her hips and rear and flared out the bottoms, a black and gold chain belt rode low on her hips...She had on a gold baby doll top that was backless and tied in the middle of her back...Prue was very lucky, she didn't need a bra...The shirt was stunning, and to complete the outfit, she had on a pair of open toed, gold high heeled sandals...She looked at herself and grinned..."Oh yeah...Oh, thank you Piper...You're the best...Okay, watch out Cole Turner!!" she said laughing and Piper grinned, she was thinking the same thing...Prue, every day was stunning, but Prue dressed to kill WAS lethal!!

Cole tried to NOT appear as anxious as he felt...This WAS weird, here he was trying to make small talk with the girl he HAD been dating, while waiting for her sister, who he NOW was dating!! Things were NEVER this complicated in the Underworld...Then he saw her...She had on the MOST incredible outfit and she looked...HOT!!!! His breath froze, and he felt his heart go into overdrive amongst other parts of him!! "Sweet Holy Hell..." he breathed...In awe at her beauty...Phoebe saw his reaction and smiled, "Oh yeah...she did the right thing...She would never want to be with a man that literally lost his mind when he saw her sister...Even if that sister looked...Well, looked like a million bucks..." Phoebe admitted. She wasn't sure if Cole had EVER looked at her like that, she doubted he had, or she wouldn't be saying they'd never slept together!

Prue saw his reaction too and it gave her chills up her spine...She saw the roses he held and her heart fluttered...How sweet... she thought, he remembered flowers... She stood in front of him..."Hi..." she said grinning, "I'm sorry I'm late, but..." Cole laughed nervously and said with a grin, "thats okay...it...uh...you were definitely...worth the wait!! Wow!!...You look...incredible!!" Prue grinned, Piper rolled her eyes...Phoebe sighed...and Cole felt the heat of WHAT he was doing as opposed to WHAT he was SUPPOSED to be doing!! Oh, Hell... he thought...I AM IN TROUBLE!...

Cole and Prue were quiet during the drive to the restaurant. Cole was trying to concentrate on driving...He was truly just a novice driver, having only learned how to drive a car two months ago! WHY drive when you can shimmer? Yeah, he could just see THAT going over real well with Prue...He could just picture her reaction to..."Hey Prue, let me just shimmer us there"...NOT!! That would get him vanquished on the spot! So, here he was driving her across town to the restaurant he had chosen for their first date...The Cosmopolitan served great steak and had live jazz all night!! Cole hoped she liked it, considering he had to use magic to get them their reservations... He turned and looked at her, she was so gorgeous...Stop that, he told himself...C'mon Turner, focus on driving...getting you both in a car accident was NOT the big bang you want for your first date!! Prue smiled at him, he is so nervous... she thought, she could actually see sweat trickle down his temple...She put her hand on his leg, "Cole, you don't have to be nervous, " she said with a grin, "I mean you already hit a homerun last night big guy!!" she giggled when she saw his reaction and heard him gasp when she touched him!

Cole nearly swerved into on coming traffic when she touched his thigh...He was hard and throbbing...partly from sheer anxiety at operating the car, but mostly because he wanted her so badly, and when she touched him, his body had sprung to life! Cole looked at her, Homerun?!What the Hell is she talking about? he thought...Why is she talking to him about baseball? he wondered... Prue grinned.."Cole, relax...alright?" she said and he grinned at that...If she only knew he'd only just learned to operate this vehicle...she WOULDN'T be so relaxed...he thought, smiling...She'd be white knuckling it the whole way!! He looked at her and said, "Uh..I guess I...well I have been looking forward to this all day and I just want everything to be perfect for you..." he said sincerely. Great Turner, you sound real smooth...about as smooth as sandpaper!! Prue was touched though..."Cole it IS perfect...I..." remembering her craziness earlier trying to decide what to wear, she understood his feelings..."I kinda felt the way you're feeling now, earlier tonight...How about we both just let go of all expectations and just relax and enjoy being together huh?" she said smiling softly at him. Cole grinned, thinking, Yeah, that sounds easier said than done...especially when he was constantly worried about what he said...Worried about being found out, knowing eventually he would, he KNEW he had to tell her, but HOW? How do you relax, when you have to tell the woman you love, Hey, I'm a demon who's been sent to kill you, instead I've fallen in love with you...Yeah thinking of THAT conversation made him feel real relaxed!!...

He KNEW he couldn't say that...SHE WOULD vanquish him, he KNEW that...Instead he nodded and said, "Sounds good Prue..." Then he flashed that fabulous smile and Prue felt her heart pound...completely in awe of the sheer beauty of his face..."Sinfully beautiful"...she said, not meaning to say that aloud. Oh God...did I REALLY just say that?, she thought. Cole's smile froze, then a confused look came over his features...Did she just call me sinfully beautiful? He thought to himself, then laughed, seeing her expression he realized she hadn't MEANT to say that..."Thank you...I think!" he said flashing that awesome smile again! Prue's face was flaming hot...Then she grinned...What the hell...she had been flying by the seat of her pants since she slept with him...Why change now?!... she thought, so she flashed him her own sexy grin and said, "Your welcome..." The tension was broken and intensified at the same time with the sexual heat that bonded them, they were more comfortable with each other, but the anticipation of being alone was foremost in their minds...When they finally got to the restaurant ALL they really wanted was to be was alone...together, naked and in bed...

Cole was facinated with her...Her strength and drive, her devotion to keeping her sisters safe and protected, all just made him want her more...They were qualities he himself had. THAT was so much part of the reason he had even accepted this assignment...He wanted to save his Father's soul and he wanted to achieve the power that would come with killing the Charmed One's...But now...NOW he was screwed, he knew it. There was no way he could snuff out the beauty that was Prue Halliwell...He was hopelessly infatuated with her...Hell he was in LOVE with her, he KNEW it and it was only a matter of time before the Triad knew it too!

Prue loved the restaurant and the music...but she really wanted to just be alone with him...She knew she was falling for him...What am I doing?... she thought, feeling nervous again. How would she explain her being a witch, she remembered how well that went over with Andy, and she had GROWN UP with him! You don't just tell the man your falling in love with, "hey I'm a witch, I fight demons and I protect the innocent!!...Yeah she could see THAT going over real well...ESPECIALLY, to the Assistant District Attorney!!" She sighed...Why did her Charmed life always have to ruin her romantic life...If only she could find someone who understood the magic side of her life...If only Cole could understand the magic side of her life, but she didn't see that happening...He was a lawyer, they dealt in facts and the law...He probably would want to prosecute her!!... Prue was working herself up and Cole saw the change in her...He reached across the table and took her hand..."Hey, what's happening in that gorgeous head of your's?" he said, his stunning blue eyes inquisitive and a thick dark brow arched, giving him a wicked look...Prue felt her misgivings melt at his look and touch...She grabbed his hand and brought it to her face and kissed his palm...Cole gasped, his breath freezing, as his heart sped up...Jeez...She KNEW just how to get to him..."Shit!!..." he said...His whole body felt like one HUGE raw nerve right now...He NEEDED her...NOW!! He looked at her, his blue eyes dark and smoky with passion..."Wanna get outta here?" he said, somewhat breathless as she still had his hand...Prue nodded, her eyes never leaving his...saying.."Mmmm...yeah Cole I really do..." He couldn't get the check quick enough...He felt like he was about to embarrass himself...He was SO excited!!...He was shaking, and they barely made it to the car before they were in each other's arms...Cole grabbed her as soon as they reached his silver BMW convertible...He had to taste her...RIGHT NOW!! Prue moaned and gave in to the passion that had been gnawing at her all night...

They were kissing, their mouths hot and wet, tongues entwining madly...Prue was making these sexy little whimpering noises and Cole felt like he was going to come right there, he was so hard and excited from just kissing her...He moaned and dug his fingers into her thick, soft dark hair...It's like silk... he thought, feeling her dark tresses as they slid through his fingers. He had to have her...He had NEVER wanted anything in his life like he wanted this woman. Not power, not recognition as DEMON of the CENTURY,...NOTHING...Except, to save his Father's soul from HELL! HOW could he have both?!! He HAD to have both to feel whole! He couldn't sacrifice his Father's soul to have Prue, but he COULDN'T give up Prue to save his Father...He HAD to figure out a way to have both, his heart, his happiness, HELL, his very soul depended on it!

He pulled back, panting, out of breath and more turned on than he'd EVER been in his life!! "Prue..." he gasped, "I'll never be able to drive us home if we don't stop now...Hell...I'm gonna embarrass myself, like a schoolboy any minute, you turn me on so badly!" he said, totally honest. Prue giggled, she loved that she had this affect on this gorgeous man..."Let's go..." she said, needing him as badly as he needed her. Cole didn't need to be told that twice...He jumped in his car...after opening the door for her and putting her in of course...He was at all times a gentlemen...Just right now he was an impatient, sexually heated gentlemen!! He had NEVER wanted to just shimmer somewhere so BADLY in his life!! Damn, damn, damn...DAMN!! He thought...Wanting to be home right now so bad, he looked over at her, Dammit...She was beautiful! he thought looking at her...and NOW...Of course...Traffic!!...He was cursing the slow driver's and whatever was holding up the traffic flow, silently in his head, he just wanted, NO...Needed to get her back to his place so he could..."OK Turner...ENOUGH of that..." he said to himself, "Getting yourself worked into even MORE of a frenzy is only going to make traffic go SLOWER!!...HOW DO people get around LIKE THIS?!!" he thought, frustrated. He only drove when he absolutely HAD to...And unfortunately, for his libido AND his SANITY...Right now he HAD to...

He turned into his underground parking garage, feeling like he wanted to shout with joy at FINALLY getting here! Prue grinned at how anxious he was...It made her hotter, seeing how excited she got him! She was still amazed at how STRONG their chemistry was! She could FEEL his need...Like it was a living, breathing thing in the car with them...He parked haphazardly, getting in between his lines, but crooked and NOT caring...He was around the car and opening her door before Prue could even reach for the handle...She was shocked, How the hell did he move so fast?...she thought. Cole gasped, he had shimmered, without even meaning too!! He was so eager to be with her...He had just...DID IT! JEEZ...Turner, do THAT again and your toast!!, he reminded himself. He flashed his sensational smile, distracting her...Hoping she wouldn't question him on his speed around the car! He further distracted her, then wiped the question from her mind completely when he pulled her against him and kissed her...It was a deep, hungry kiss that left them both breathless and eager for something more...They hurried to his apartment, each eager to be alone...

They were kissing before he even shut the door...Their hands running over each other, tearing at each other's clothes. Cole felt like he was going to burst so GREAT was his NEED for her...Damn...I am like a kid with his first crush...You would NEVER know I've lived more than a hundred years and slept with a thousand different women, mortal and demon...alike. SHE makes me FEEL...Feel like I've never FELT before...Before it was always just lust, gratification...She makes me...LOVE!! Prue felt his fire and felt like she was going to just melt into a puddle on the floor so GREAT was her NEED for him...She had NEVER felt like this before! She HAD loved before...She HAD loved Andy, but he had NEVER made her feel this...NEED! This, I have to have you or I'm literally going to die...NEED! Cole made her feel that...Only Cole..."FINALLY", he gasped as he looked at her naked body..."You are the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever seen..." he said as she walked towards him, hips swaying...Her long thick dark hair fell just above her breasts...and Cole could not take his eyes off her as she moved towards him...His erection was throbbing and rising up towards his hard lean belly...Prue watched it as it seemed to move and pulse with a life all it's own...He was by far the most alluring, physically perfect man she had EVER laid eyes on...God, he was just so beautiful...Like a work of art, his body was sculpted and physically stunning. Everything a woman dreams of when her mind fantasizes of the perfect man...Cole Turner WAS IT!!! He WAS THAT man...He held out his hand to her and she placed her small hand in his huge one and he pulled her slowly towards him...Towards the Heaven she KNEW awaited her in those strong arms...

They fell onto his bed, their hands exploring every detail of each other...He laid her back and just looked at her...She giggled, "What are you doing?" she asked, feeling herself blush at his scrutiny. Cole just gazed at her with the most incredible look on his handsome face and said from his heart..."Just looking...I am just amazed that I am here...with you. I have dreamed of this...and now...you're really here." Prue felt her toes curl at his beautiful poetic words..."Cole...you amaze me and..." she stopped and touched his lips..."come here baby..." she breathed and held open her arms to him ... He went into them eagerly, needing her arms around him...How am I going to tell you baby...he thought as he cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes. He wanted her to see his love. Hoping when she found out and he KNEW she WOULD eventually find out...She'd remember tonight and HOW MUCH he loved her...He spread her thighs and as he was sliding into her, fighting the need to explode immediately, he looked at her and with his heart open and wanting her...He gasped, "I love you Prue..."...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He finds he can't complete this mission though, He hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!

Pairing:Cole/Prue

Chapter 5

Cole looked at her while she slept..He had a soft almost angelic look on his face as he watched her...He stroked a lock of dark hair back from her face, just enjoying LOOKING at her... "She is so unbelievably beautiful" he thought, leaning down to tenderly kiss her cheek... "I love you..." he whispered, praying she could forgive him...He was going to come clean and tell her the truth. He KNEW he might lose her, but he KNEW he WOULD lose her FOR SURE if she found out on her own, and Prue was just too smart a witch to NOT find out! He knew that, from everything he knew about the Charmed One's...THIS was the witch that the Triad feared the most! He sighed, "Just HOW was he going to tell her?"... "Hey Prue, ya 'know a funny thing you being a witch, you see I understand because...SURPRISE...I'm a demon" just didn't seem to cut it!! He was scared...How the other demons in the Underworld would just love this...The Mighty Belthazor...Terrified at how this tiny, but tough little witch would feel when he came out...so to speak...He sighed again and snuggled his big body behind her small, curvy frame...He loved HER enough to STOP lying...He just hoped she loved him enough to...forgive him...

"Isn't this charming?" Cole heard the voice and felt REAL fear shoot through him...He looked quickly at Prue who was still sleeping..."FK!" Cole thought, looking up and seeing Rowan, head council of the Triad standing in his bedroom, observing what was happening and more importantly WHO it was happening with...Well if I live after this, then I have to tell her...Or she might just find out right now!! NO!! Please NOT like this...He got out of bed, naked and unconcerned about being in that state...He had MUCH more important things to be worried about!

Cole grabbed his robe and slipped it on as he went into the living room...Rowan followed, looking one last time at the beauty asleep in Belthazor's bed...Belthazor had some explaining to do...A LOT of explaining to do if that was who Rowan thought it was...Cole turned and looked at the demon in his living room!! "Sweet holy hell...If Prue walks out here right now I am a goner!!" Cole thought, when suddenly it dawned on him he was MORE worried about Prue finding a demon in his house than he was about the Triad discovering Prue in his bed!! "Jeez...When had that happened?" he wondered...

Cole faced Rowan, assuming the stance and arrogance he carried so well as Belthazor...He didn't morph into Belthazor though...HELL NO!! Just in case Prue did come out...THAT would be something she'd NEVER get over!! He just became him mentally..."Yes, Rowan...What do you want? You are endangering my plan being here..." he said with an arrogance he was hardly feeling. Rowan looked at him and said, "Is that a Charmed One in your bed Belthazor?" Cole grinned, "yep...it is..." knowing bravado and daring was the ONLY thing that was going to get him out of this...Rowan was taken aback at how readily Belthazor admitted this betrayal..."You admit it..." he started...Cole cut him off..."I admit that it is part of my plan...A plan I have no intention of discussing with her asleep in the other room!" he said, with a look of arrogant dismay at being spied upon. "If you wait for my regular report I will fill you in...Now I really suggest you leave before she awakens and you ruin everything I have accomplished!" Cole turned his head, as fought down the panic that he was feeling..."NEVER let em see you sweat"...he thought, hoping Rowan bought this. Rowan looked at Belthazor, intrigued...Either he was the best liar he had ever seen or he really did have a plan...He would wait and see before he made a move against him, Belthazor was a favorite of the Source, you don't just kill a demon of his stature without proof...If he was telling the truth great...If he wasn't then..."Very well Belthazor, until your report...Oh and Belthazor, have a care...We ARE watching you..."

Cole had to sit down, his knees were weak...He DID IT!! Holy Hell...Rowan had actually bought it...Now what was he going to do? What was this grand plan of his that involved him having to sleep with Prue? Jeez, he was really in a bind here...Just then the door opened and Cole felt his breath freeze..."Had she heard?" he thought in sheer terror...She smiled softly and he started to breathe again! "No obviously not or she WOULDN'T be smiling at me like that" he thought, trying to calm his pounding heart. She was wearing one of his shirts and looked absolutely adorable to him. His shirt was way to big for her and went almost to her knees...He grinned, she looked beautiful! He went to her and lifted her chin, kissing her softly, tenderly..."Hey baby, I was just getting something to drink...Thirsty?" he asked, heading for the kitchen. Prue shook her head, "I thought I heard voices..." she said in confusion. Cole put on his confused face and came back into the living room..."Voices?" he said trying not to sound guilty...As guilty as he felt for lying to her...again! He couldn't continue like this, he HAD to tell her...Just NOT NOW...Not tonight...If this was all he ever had of her, with her...He wanted to make it unbelievable, special...Something he could look back on and remember when she left him...

He took her hand and brought her to him...Holding her tenderly he hummed a jazz riff and even though dancing was NOT his thing...He'd learn if it made her smile...She grinned at this NEW side to him...A romantic at heart...Oh he was just too good to be true. She let him guide her as they swayed to his soft voice as he hummed and danced with her. She loved him! She KNEW it and though she didn't really know HOW it happened so fast. She now knew it WAS true...She loved him and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life, here like this in his arms...

He took her back to bed...As he stood watching her she took off his shirt...Seeing her naked, sexy body caused Cole's blood to pump...He was so aroused by her,he just couldn't get enough of her! He took her hand and together they met on the bed...Belly to belly, he cupped her face and whispered how MUCH he was in love with her! Prue felt her heart flutter and said, "I love you too..." Cole felt as if he'd been gutted...She said it...She loved him too. He grinned, feeling a euphoric rush as he kissed her gently. This was so special to him, he wanted it to be beautiful and he put all his feelings into his kiss...Prue FELT his love and it completely brought her to her knees...She was amazed at how special he had become to her...How had he become her world in such a short amount of time. She didn't want to analyze it...She just wanted to FEEL it. That was new for her and Prue was shocked at herself, but she liked the feeling!

He ran his hands over her body..."She has such soft skin" he thought, loving the way she shivered at his touch. "She responds to me the same way I do to her...There is no way this is wrong, I know it...I was MEANT to take this assignment and NOW I know WHY...To meet her!" Cole knew he was right, she was supposed to be his. Nothing this right could be wrong...He looked into her blue eyes, watching as they darkened with her passion...He never broke eye contact as he slowly entered her. It was magical...They're lovemaking was so tender...Cole put his heart and soul into every kiss, every thrust of his body, said I love you and Prue felt it, felt his love as he made love to her. His lovemaking was more gentle than he'd ever been, he wanted it to last as he moved inside her, looking into her eyes, watching her as he made love to her...He wanted to see her soul just as he wanted her to see his...He wanted her to know, to REALLY see what his heart felt...It was so good, so very good and soon Prue felt the beginnings of an unbelievable climax and as she felt herself sliding into the vortex of pleasure he gave her, she heard him call her name and she opened her eyes, looking deep into his blazing blue eyes as she climaxed, feeling his body shudder and she knew he'd come with her...It was the most incredible experience of her life...both of them reaching their peak together and staring into each others eyes as they exploded in a pleasure so intense it left them drained.

Afterwards Cole held her, wanting this night to never end. Tomorrow would bring things he didn't want to face, but tonight...Tonight was magical. He fell asleep with her cuddled on his chest, a smile on his face and for the first time that he could remember, Cole didn't dream of demons and witches...He dreamed of only one witch...The one who had captured his heart with her charm and style, her spirit and strength...He dreamed of Prue...

The next morning came too soon for Cole..."Okay, I'm gonna tell her...I'm gonna tell her...at dinner!" Coward, he said to himself...No I'm not...I'm just...yeah, I'm scared shitless she's gonna fly off the handle and vanquish my ass...That wasn't really it and he KNEW it...He was scared she'd leave him...Vanquishing, well that would suck...but her leaving him would be the same as vanquishing him except the pain her leaving him would cause, was a pain that would never go away! He'd have to live without her and he honestly didn't know if he could DO that anymore...Vanquishing might be preferable!!

Prue watched his face as all these different emotions played across his handsome features...Ooohhh, he had SOMETHING on his mind and it was obvious it was bothering him..."Cole what is it? I know you have something on your mind, so why don't you just tell me...Maybe I can help?" He laughed, "Uh yeah, that was rich...Sure Prue I'm a demon on assignment from the Triad to kill you and your sister's care to help me? Yeah that'd go over REAL well!! Or how about, Prue, I was supposed to kill you and your sister's but, now I can't so can you help me kill the Triad?...Cole stopped...THAT actually might work! and NOT only with Prue...That might be...NO he couldn't put her in that kind of danger...He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him...Prue waited and when he said nothing she waved a hand in front of his face..."Uh...Hello...Cole, what is it? And don't say it's nothing, because I know it's something..."

Cole looked at her, her stunning blue eyes were worried and he felt his heart melt and the dam he'd been building burst...He was again standing on the edge of the Empire State building...He took a deep breath and stepped off..."Prue, I'm not who I've been pretending to be..." Her eyes widened and her heart started to pound..."What do you mean Cole?" she said, suspicion and confusion warring for dominance in her voice and heart...What the hell is he talking about she thought...What is he married? On the run? What?!!Oh God, why is this happening?...He looked at her, his eyes so beautiful and blue...and Prue waited, dreading what he was going to say, KNOWING it was NOT going to be good..."I'm a..." Sweet holy hell, he thought, I CAN'T do it!! DO IT Turner...You can never move on if your not real with her..."Prue I was sent here on a mission..." wait thats not how he wanted to say it..."You were what?" she said, her heart really beginning to pound now...NO!! He couldn't be...Please NO! "WHO sent you on a mission? A mission...for what?" He tried to take her hand, but Prue stood up and began to pace..."Cole, who are you?" He stood up, "I'm Cole Turner Prue, at least I am now...You've made me Cole...I used to be...Belthazor..." Prue gasped, and fainted dead away...

Cole picked her up and carried her back to bed...Please be okay...His heart had dropped when she'd dropped...She fainted, Hell he must've really shocked her, for her to have fainted!! As he held her, he sadly realized this might be the LAST time he ever got to hold her like this. He smelled her hair, kissed her lips and just cherished holding her close...Prue came to and smiled when she first saw him...Then it all came back to her and she scrambled away from him..."YOU BASTARRD!!" she screamed at him, she flung him against the wall with a wave of her arm..."Prue, wait...ouch..." he said getting up..."Please just listen to me..." Prue shook her head, "No way, so you can kill me Belthazor?" she said, her incredible blue eyes narrowed...She flung him again...Pissed! Cole groaned as he hit the wall..."Please Prue...baby, listen to me..." he pleaded, as he got to his feet again. She raised her arm again, her incredible blue eyes narrowed and spitting fire...He held up his hands in surrender...He looked at her, his handsome face intent...Hurting...Wanting..."If I wanted to hurt you Prue...Don't you think I would've by now..." he finished softly. He went on in a whisper..."I can't hurt you, because I fell in love with you..." That stopped Prue...She wasn't afraid of him, she suddenly realized...She WAS pissed as hell at him, but she wasn't scared!! "Okay, so let me get this straight..." Prue said, looking at him, "You are a demon?" Cole nodded, but added..."Half demon, I'm also half human...That IS my real name Cole Turner..." She nodded, looking at him...Analyzing now..."And just what were you sent here for...Cole?" Good, he thought at least I'm Cole again...Thats a good start..."Prue I was sent here to kill you and your sisters", he said totally honest with her...Prue gasped and her blue eyes widened at that. "You were WHAT?!!" she said shocked..."I was..." Prue cut him off..."I heard you...I DON'T need to hear it again! Once was bad enough..." she said pacing..."Oh my God...Why didn't you?" she suddenly asked...Really NEEDING to hear his answer..."Because I love you Prue..." he said so simply, she KNEW it was true...He loved her and now she had a real decision to make. Did she go with her gut and trust him, or with her head that said, vanquish his lying demon ass on the spot! There really wasn't a choice and prue sighed as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

Cole held his breath...She WAS listening and that was a very good sign...Prue turned her head to one side..."You didn't try and kill me because you love me?" He nodded..."Well then I guess I can't kill you now can I?" she said with a sigh...He started to grin, and come towards her, she held her arm out and stopped him with a look..."Oh not so fast buddy...WE ARE NOT COOL YET...Not by a long shot...but I DO love you...so I HAVE to hear you out." She came up to him and looked into his eyes, still amazed that this gorgeous man was part demon...I guess something can definately be said about not judging a book by it's cover...Or how evil came in the most beautiful of gift wrap!! But was he evil?...The man who held her and loved her so gently was NOT evil...There was NO way her instincts were that off...So what to do? Well she couldn't vanquish him...She KNEW that, but did she trust him? He HAD told her the truth, she reminded herself...ST this was screwed...Figures I meet the man of my dreams and he's a damn demon...Half demon, she reminded herself...Like that makes a difference a voice inside her said...YES.,..actually it does, because he has a human heart, thatr makes a HUGE difference! she argued to herself...Cole watched in facination as all those emotions played across her beautiful face, holding his breath and hoping she'd forgive him.

Prue KNEW she couldn't just turn her back on him..."So what will happen to you...if you don't uh...complete your assignment?" she asked the question, afraid of what his answer would be. "They will try and kill me and my Father's soul will be forever damned to hell.../" he said and Prue felt her knees weaken, it was MUCH worse than she had thought..."Your father's soul?" she asked confused. "Yes, they have my Father's soul...My father was human Prue, and they have his soul...I was going to get it back if..." Prue finished for him, "If you killed us..." He nodded. Prue felt all her feelings come rushing back. He was trying to save his father's soul...No one who was worried about their father's soul like he was could be truly evil...She knew it. Her instincts weren't off, they had just been clouded a bit...but basically she KNEW he was not evil and he would NOT hurt her. She turned her back on him, trying to think and NOT wanting his beauty to distract her...

Cole looked at her sadly, she wasn't going to forgive him...She wasn't going to vanquish him, but she wasn't going to forgive him either...He felt his heart breaking and it hurt...He had NEVER felt this kind of pain...Prue turned and saw the pain on his face and her heart melted...He looks so lost and sad..."Cole..." she said softly...He heard that softness in her voice and looked up, his eyes filling with hope..."Please..." he said "give me a chance to prove myself to you, Prue...I can be good. I'll show you..." Prue looked at him with a strange expression on her lovely face, "Cole what are you talking about, you already have sweetheart. When you told me the truth and when you chose not to harm me or my sisters you chose to be good, proved you were good. No one who is evil would make that choice Cole..." she said simply and Cole did grin then. He laughed out loud and grabbed her and spun her around the room, causing her to shriek, then giggle...at his playfulness.

Cole stopped and let her slide slowly down his body..."Prue...I...I don't want to put you in danger...I will have to go and face the Triad..." Prue stopped him, "The Triad? Is that who sent you?" Cole nodded and filled her in completely, even about Rowan's visit the night before..."So I DID hear voices...You...you made me think I was hearing things..." she said punching him lightly on the arm..."Well I just...I wanted to have at least last night with you Prue...in case...in case you decided to never see me again, or vanquish me...I think I'd prefer the vanquish truthfully...I can't imagine living without you...as a matter of fact it wouldn't be LIVING if I didn't have you...It would just be EXISTING...and I think I'd rather just be vanquished!" Prue was overwhelmed at his words, "Oh Cole...I could NEVER do that to you...NEVER! I...I love you too much to be responsible for your..." she couldn't finish..the thought was just too ghastly! "I couldn't live with myself..." she finished, letting him take her into his arms...

He kissed her, his heart alive and pounding. She still loved him...How was that possible? He didn't know but he was so glad it was. She's an amazing woman thats why, a voice inside him said...She has an insightful nature that most don't. She sees the good in you...and she's willing to trust her instincts! Prue was sure of herself and her choices...She knows she's not wrong and she has the courage to make a choice and follow that...A lot of people were not that strong, they would allow their fears to rule them...NOT Prue, she trusts her gut...And follows her instincts with a strength, a pride and a courage he had rarely seen...It was one of the things he loves about her...Cole picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed..."Where are we going?" she teased..."To Heaven baby...Right to Heaven..."...he said laying her down and following her, his mouth finding hers as they made up in the very best way possible...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He finds he can't complete this mission though, He hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!Pairing:Cole/Prue

Chapter 6

They were in bed, and Cole was telling her about the Underworld and how things worked there...He explained about the Source..."The what? " she asked. This was the first time she had heard of the Source..."The Source of all Evil..." Prue sat up the blankets falling to pool at her hips..."The SOURCE OF ALL EVIL?!!" Cole grinned, trying NOT to be distracted by her naked body... "yeah, Prue...The Source for short...He rules the Underworld and I well, I was a member of his inner circle...When word gets out I've turned...There will be quite a reaction from him...I...I just don't want you or your sisters hurt...because of me." Prue took his face in her hands, "Cole we are already on his radar obviously, or YOU wouldn't be here...Let us help you" she said, kissing him tenderly. "Don't you know...We're the Charmed One's" she said giggling...He laughed..."Uh...You are?" he said playing with her..."Oh and you know what this demon wants to DO to this Charmed One..." he said growling...Playing the part...Prue squealed and giggled..."Oh save me from the scary demon..." she said laughing. "Oh no...There is no saving you...I'm going to have my way with you now..." he said pulling her beneath him and snorting and growling as he nibbled her neck...Prue laughed hilariously...Until his lips found her ear and she gasped and shivered..."Ooohh..." she said, that was her spot...Cole stopped, Ah ha...She has a special spot...He lightly licked the delicate outer shell of her ear...Prue moaned, "Oh God...That feels so...good." she said on a breathless gasp...Cole was on fire again. She made him so hot, he just couldn't have enough of her. Prue grinned when she felt his erection throbbing against her belly..."What are you the energizer demon?" she said laughing...Cole loved that she could joke about his being half demon, that meant she really DID except it was a part of him, but she KNEW he wouldn't hurt her or well...she wouldn't be in bed with you silly...he thought.

He made love to her with a fire and heat that left them both sweaty and exhausted...Prue hadn't ever had so much sex...He was amazing..."Cole, do demon's have more stamina...or is it that WE just have this...chemistry?" Cole had to laugh at that question...How to answer that he thought..."I...No Prue, demons don't have any extra stamina as far as sex is concerned...This is ALL us baby...YOU make me so hot and bothered...Well I just can't get enough of you...Are you sore honey...I'm sorry. I should've realized..." she laughed, a little embarrassed now by her question..."No I'm uh...not sore..." she felt her cheeks flush...Why does THAT embarrass me, she thought, I have spent more time naked with him than I have clothed, yet I get all flushed at him asking me if I'm sore? Okay Prue...Whatever...She realized he was waiting for her to finish and she flushed again, "What was I saying?" she said. He grinned...then leaned closer to see her reaction..."You were telling me how you're...uh...not sore..." he said still grinning, a wicked, delightful grin that made Prue's heart rate accelerate, even as she blushed at his comment.

Later he showed her how he shimmered...Prue liked that. "So how does it work?" she asked, curious...He explained how the molecules of his body split and reformed...He asked if she wanted to try it with him. She nodded excited, "Oh yeah...Shimmer away big guy." she said wrapping her arms around him...She giggled when they re materialized and Prue gasped..."Where are we?" she said. "We're on top of the Empire State building..." he said and Prue shrieked,and practically climbed up his tall body...Her grip was near strangling and Cole laughed as he tried to peel her off him. "Honey it's ok...Even if we fell I'd just shimmer us to safety..." Prue gave him a look, "Uh...yeah, well thats all well and good, but this is still scaring me half to death so if you don't mind..." Cole grinned, Well there WAS something she feared after all...Heights! He never would have thought...He didn't think anything scared her...He took her hand...Looking at the city below he asked her if she wanted to jump? He was just playing with her , but she freaked..."Are you nuts?" she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck...Tight. He laughed, "Really I just said that so you would wrap yourself around me again..." she giggled and realized she didn't have anything to fear. Cole wouldn't let anything happen to her. And it really was incredible...The view of the city from here was stunning...All the lights...Wow what a sight. She looked at him..."Thank you for sharing this with me..." Cole sighed and put his chin on top of her head...This was how he felt when he was with her. Like he was sitting on top of the world...

The more she thought about it the more she realized she was supposed to meet Cole...They were destined to be, she was truly beginning to see the big picture...Not just because of the way she FELT about him, but in her witch business too. She had learned more about the Underworld and how everything worked, what demons did what, she learned about the Source and what upper and lower level demons were and how they all worked under the rule of the Source...All this in one day with Cole. That was MORE than her and her sisters had learned in over two years of fighting demons!! He was a virtual treasure trove of demonic info and Prue was always interested in learning more about what they were up against. She was the one who studied the Book and took her witch training very seriously...Cole could really be a huge help...She realized. They discussed how he was supposed to report to the Triad tomorrow night...She DIDN'T want him to go..."Cole please don't go..." she said feeling nervous at him being there and vulnerable. He looked at her, "I have to Prue..If I don't they'll know right away and I'll have bounty hunters on my ass right away..." he said pulling her into his lap. This is good, he thought...Is this what it feels like to be good...I like it!

Later he showed her how he shimmered...Prue liked that. "So how does it work?" she asked, curious...He explained how the molecules of his body split and reformed...He asked if she wanted to try it with him. She nodded excited, "Oh yeah...Shimmer away big guy." she said wrapping her arms around him...She giggled when they re materialized and Prue gasped..."Where are we?" she said. "We're on top of the Empire State building..." he said and Prue shrieked,and practically climbed up his tall body...Her grip was near strangling and Cole laughed as he tried to peel her off him. "Honey it's ok...Even if we fell I'd just shimmer us to safety..." Prue gave him a look, "Uh...yeah, well thats all well and good, but this is still scaring me half to death so if you don't mind..." Cole grinned, Well there WAS something she feared after all...Heights! He never would have thought...He didn't think anything scared her...He took her hand...Looking at the city below he asked her if she wanted to jump? He was just playing with her , but she freaked..."Are you nuts?" she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck...Tight. He laughed, "Really I just said that so you would wrap yourself around me again..." she giggled and realized she didn't have anything to fear. Cole wouldn't let anything happen to her. And it really was incredible...The view of the city from here was stunning...All the lights...Wow what a sight. She looked at him..."Thank you for sharing this with me..." Cole sighed and put his chin on top of her head...This was how he felt when he was with her. Like he was sitting on top of the world...

The more she thought about it the more she realized she was supposed to meet Cole...They were destined to be, she was truly beginning to see the big picture...Not just because of the way she FELT about him, but in her witch business too. She had learned more about the Underworld and how everything worked, what demons did what, she learned about the Source and what upper and lower level demons were and how they all worked under the rule of the Source...All this in one day with Cole. That was MORE than her and her sisters had learned in over two years of fighting demons!! He was a virtual treasure trove of demonic info and Prue was always interested in learning more about what they were up against. She was the one who studied the Book and took her witch training very seriously...Cole could really be a huge help...She realized. They discussed how he was supposed to report to the Triad tomorrow night...She DIDN'T want him to go..."Cole please don't go..." she said feeling nervous at him being there and vulnerable. He looked at her, "I have to Prue..If I don't they'll know right away and I'll have bounty hunters on my ass right away..." he said pulling her into his lap. This is good, he thought...Is this what it feels like to be good...I like it!

Prue knew she had to go home...She told him to get a change of clothes...He looked at her a questioning look on his handsome face...Prue sighed, "well I don't want anything to happen to you, how can I protect you if your not with me..." He grinned, "So what now I'm an innocent?" Prue had to grin at that...Thinking of the dirty things he'd whispered to her while they were making love she said, "Hardly!!" He laughed, knowing exactly what she'd been thinking about...He raised a brow..."Are you going to tell your sisters about...me?" Prue sighed, "I have to Cole...I can't keep secrets, but don't worry...I'll protect you from them as well as from the Triad!!" He couldn't help it he laughed, "Ok baby...I wouldn't want you pissed at me, so I'll assume you can keep your sisters from vanquishing me..." She watched him as he went to his room to get some clothes...Oh they'd freak alright, but Prue KNEW she had made the right choice in accepting Cole...They belonged together and he REALLY could help them...Her sisters would have to accept her choice...She just wondered what the Elders would say!! ...

Prue and Cole got to the manor by the old fashioned way...They drove and when Prue found out Cole had really only been driving a couple of months and had no license...She INSISTED on driving...Saying something about reckless demons!! Cole grinned, and gladly gave her the keys...He hated driving anyway...At least in town, now he had taken this baby on the freeway late at night and let it go full throttle...NOW THAT WAS FUN!! But fighting traffic and the confusing San Francisco streets where some were one way streets only and some just ended only to begin again somewhere else...Well, that was NOT...So he really didn't mind at all! And the parking!! That was the worst!! Cole smiled at her as she settled into the seat...She immediately had to pull it forward a lot...He noticed her feet couldn't reach the peddles where he kept the seat...

"You really are a tiny little thing aren't you?" he grinned, settling into his own seat and shoving it all the way back to accommodate his long legs...Prue grinned, "Yeah but this tiny little thing can bring you to your knees!!" she laughed at the look on his face! Cole looked at her and laughed...She WAS right!! She could bring him to his knees, but what a brat to say it...He thought, still laughing though because that was another thing he loved about Prue, her pride and slight case of arrogance...He thought it was sexy, and he wouldn't change her, not one bit...But he wasn't above giving a zinger of his own..."And you like me there, don't you baby?" She blushed to the roots of her dark hair..."Oooooh you..." she said, narrowing her eyes, but he saw her grin and knew she loved it when he talked dirty to her...He leaned over and whispered something to her, then laughed as she flushed scarlet..."You are a very naughty man..." she said, but her heart was pounding and she felt an excitement that only he could give her!! Cole just smiled...He liked that she got all flustered when he talked raunchy to her...She was so hot and made him so damn nervous he had to bring the playing field to a more even ground and her reaction to him was the only way he could...

They got to the manor and Prue was not sure HOW her sisters would react to Cole staying here for a few days...She hoped Phoebe would be okay with it...Oh why had she NOT thought of that? Prue was amazed at herself, she was not normally so insensitive...maybe she should stay at Cole's... She looked at him..."We might be having a change of plans..." she said. He looked at her, and raised his brow, "Oh yeah, cold feet already?" he said smiling that gorgeous smile of his. "No, " she said, laughing..."I just realized you being here with me might hurt Phoebe..." Cole's smile faded...She was right. He should have thought about that, he knew Phoebe still had a lot of feelings for him, and he did NOT want to cause her anymore pain..."Prue, she won't be okay with it...Even if she says yes...It will still hurt her, and it will make me very uncomfortable baby...I...I can't stay here. No way!"

Prue knew he was right..."Okay, then I'm staying at your place..." Cole was surprised, she was serious about protecting him...Or maybe she wants to keep an eye on me? Hmmm? He thought, Oh hell...Who cares why? he thought, it's just what he wanted...To have her in his bed every night, he wasn't going to question why? He just wanted to say HELL YEAH!! She did have the right to be suspicious of him still, he thought. He WAS surprised she wasn't...Well maybe she was...but who cares, he COULD use her help when it came time to defeating the Triad. He'd need her help to get his father's soul...Prue looked at him seeing his worried expression,"Cole, don't worry...I'm going to help you. We will get your father's soul back...I promise." He was amazed she knew him so well so soon! He smiled, and said softly,"How did you know thats what I was thinking about?" She grinned, her blue eyes deep and clear, "Because you are a good man Cole, and that is the WHOLE reason you are here to begin with...So that is what is going to be troubling you...That and how my sisters' are going to react when they find out you're part demon!!"

They entered the manor and Cole felt extremely tense, he really didn't WANT to do this...Oh by the way Phoebe aren't ya glad I went for Prue because...Surprise..I'm a demon!! He could just see her face, and what about Piper and oh hell, they were going to tell the Whitelighter too!! Great!! THAT would get the Elder's involved..."ST" he said quietly, "What would THEY think about one of their precious Charmed One's falling for a demon and not just ANY demon, but the infamous Belthazor..." Sweet holy hell...Prue might just dump him yet when she hears some of the things he's done!! He saw her watching him and tried to smile, but just couldn't...Prue saw he was so full of anxiety and she felt sorry for him suddenly...She KNEW what it was like to have a power you didn't understand, how would it be like being born and raised a certain way, then turning your back on that and everything you've ever know? She didn't know...but that was basically what Cole was doing right now, turning his back on everything he was and has been...For her...She went to him and hugged him, "We'll get through this Cole, together...Ok?" Cole was amazed again at her understanding of him...Could she read minds he wondered suddenly...No that wasn't in her bio...That was NOT one of her powers he was sure of it. Then how the hell does she always KNOW? he wondered again...

Prue grinned at him..."Your face is very expressive, do you know that?" He was startled and his blue eyes widened...Was his feelings really written all over his face like that? He looked at her, confused then grinned as he looked at her stunning face...He wanted her so bad right now, wonder if she KNOWS THAT?!! He looked at her and his grin could only be called lecherous..."Oh we'll get to THAT later, big guy...Right now, we're going up to my room..." at his look, she shook her head, he had a one track mind..."FOR CLOTHES!! Then we are going back to your place..." He let her take his hand and lead him up the stairs they still hadn't seen her sisters..."But I thought we were going to tell your sisters about me..." he said as they entered her room. "I am...but not tonight Cole...I am still wrapping my mind around this uh...turn of events. I NEED to be firm in what I say and that means me and you still need to talk..." Uhoh...He thought, that doesn't sound good..."Uh..Ok?...About what?" he said turning his head to the side...Prue smiled, "Oh about a lot of things Cole...Don't look so freaked..The hardest part is over. You've come clean about who you are...Now I just need to understand it. Ok?" He nodded and he sat on her bed watching her as she got her clothes, dreading the questions she might ask him...Knowing he was done lying to her, but could she handle the truth...Could she handle Belthazor?...

Prue went to tell Piper and Phoebe she would be staying with Cole for a few days. Piper was surprised, "Prue, but WHY?!!Why do you need to go and stay with him..." she grinned, "C'mon he can't be THAT good!!" she laughed and Prue grinned, "Oh but he is Piper!!" Prue let her think it was just the sex that had made this decision for her..And, well THAT really WAS part of it, she admitted with a grin...He WAS that GOOD!! She didn't want to be without him, she WANTED to wake up next to him in the mornings and fall asleep in his arms at night...Simply put, she wanted HIM...Wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything...Piper saw the dreamy look on her sister's face and sighed, "Wow you do have it bad!!" Prue nodded not even bothering with a token denial!

Cole waited for her in the living room, he heard a gasp and looked up to see Phoebe standing there..."Uh...Hi Phoebe", he said, feeling uncomfortable...Wishing she wouldn't look at him with those big brown eyes..."Uh...Cole..Hi, " she sounded breathless...Phoebe drank in the sight of him, "Oh he is sooo handsome! She knew she'd eventually get over this infatuation, but as it was she still found him breathtaking!" Cole came over to her and took her hands, "How're you Phoebe? I mean...Are you ok?" he asked, truly caring about how she was...Phoebe could see the real warmth in his eyes and she knew that was what made him so lethal to a woman's senses! He was NOT just beautiful, he was caring and considerate and a gentlemen! It was NOT often you found ALL those qualities in ONE man! The gorgeous ones were usually jerks and the caring ones were usually homely as could be...but Cole had it all! Phoebe smiled, "I'm going to be ok Cole, you're NOT easy to get over y'know?" she grinned. And Cole laughed, "Phoebe I think thats one of the sweetest compliments anyone has ever paid me, especially coming from a beautiful woman like you...but you will, y'know?" She smiled, "Yeah, I know...I will. You've made Prue smile again and for that I can't thank you enough. Plus.." she said with a conspiratory whisper, "You've got her to loosen up a bit! NEVER thought I'd see that!!" she grinned an infectious grin that made Cole realize just how charming she was! He laughed and thought, "Oh Phoebe you have no idea how much she's uh...loosened up!! Just wait till you find out WHO I really am sweetheart, you might not think her loosening up is such a great idea then...but Cole also knew if anyone would see the romance in he and Prue...It would be Phoebe...She had a heart of a romantic and she always rooted for the underdog, she might just be the one rooting for him and Prue!!

Prue came in to see Cole and Phoebe and if anything the kind, gentle way he treated her made her love him all the more...He IS so sweet...How DID he have so many wonderful qualities. Like Phoebe, Prue KNEW the good looking guys were usually narcissistic jackass's that were only interested in themselves and getting into her pants, but Cole...(though DEFINATELY INTERESTED in getting in her pants) she grinned...Cole was truly interested in WHO SHE WAS!!! He was also extremely concerned about Phoebe and making sure HE didn't hurt her anymore! What an attractive quality that was...It was lethal! He had the perfect blend of amazing sex appeal, charm and a kind and considerate nature that literally, knocked a woman's socks off! And Prue knew, she lost her socks the day she met him!!

Phoebe saw Prue and grinned, "Drats, and here I was just trying to steal him back..." Seeing Prue's rolled eyes, Phoebe laughed, "You know I'm just kidding sis!" she suppressed a grin and turned to Cole, "Cole, thanks for well, just understanding and for being nice!! It has really made all the difference in the world to me." to Prue she grinned and hugged her big sis, "He's a catch Prue...I'm happy for you, really I am...and I'll be okay...He's...well he's hard to get over!" she whispered in Prue's ear. Prue sighed, "yeah, probably impossible for me..Now...even if I wanted to...I love you Phoebe and...Thanks, for...well for everything." Phoebe grinned and said, "I would say anytime, but I'm thinking the next time I meet a hottie...I WON'T be bringing him home until AFTER I've slept with him!!" Prue groaned, then giggled...Phoebe, she'd NEVER really change, she'd always be such a free spirit, Prue envied and admired that trait. She had wanted to be a bit more like that, and well now she was...Dating an impossibly gorgeous guy who it turned out, was a demon!! Great!! She didn't know whether to thank her baby sister or tell her to keep her free spirited ways to herself and not infect her anymore with them!! Then her eyes met Cole's as she hugged Phoebe, and the warmth, tenderness and love she saw shining in his sexy blue eyes answered her question. She KNEW he was good and he was right for her. He made her feel loved and free to be everything she was DESTINED to be...She DIDN'T have to hide anything from him! She didn't have to PRETEND with him. She could be and WAS Prue Halliwell, a witch and a strong independent woman, who didn't NEED a man to be happy, but a strong woman who WANTED the RIGHT man to share herself with...And she'd found that in Cole Turner...Amazing, she found all those things in a man who was half demon!! Ha! Truth is stranger than fiction, she thought!!

Cole saw the expressions and emotions play across her incredible face, and sighed...She was still coming to terms with who he was and he understood that...As a matter of fact he was still SHOCKED she'd handled it so well! He hoped she handled the rest as well. He had done a lot of things as Belthazor, things he wasn't exactly proud of...Even when he did them, he always KNEW he was different, he had a conscious. Killing bothered him. He HAD done it,but it had left a terrible feeling in his gut when he had and he hoped Prue would be able to see that inside him...He needed her to understand, when you're half human, but you were raised in the demonic Underworld, you have to prove yourself and he had...Tenfold, but it had been to survive, NOT because he liked it! Then he had achieved Power and Recognition and he had lost that part of himself that made him human...but Prue and Phoebe too, had given that part of himself back...He WAS Cole Turner again and if he had his way, he'd NEVER be Belthazor...again...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He finds he can't complete this mission though, He hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!

Pairing:Cole/Prue

Chapter 7

They got back to Cole's apartment and Prue immediately began to get nervous...She hadn't really thought this all the way through and now she was kind of tense. She started to pace and Cole could see her tension and went to her, pulling her small body back against his he whispered in her ear, "Hey...it's just me. You aren't afraid of me are you?" he held his breath after he said that. Where the hell had that question come from? he wondered to himself...Prue turned in his arm and wrapped her arms around him, "No...silly I am not afraid of you...I'm afraid of the affect you have on me...I think." Cole smiled, he loved the affect she had on him and told her so...Pressing against her so she could FEEL the affect she had on him...Prue grinned, "NOT THAT kind of affect you lech..." she said laughing at the pout he gave her. He was so sexy, she thought...What was she going to do, he was irresistible when he looked at her like that...and with a sigh Prue allowed him to pull her closer so she could fully FEEL the affect she had on him... 

Cole watched her as she undressed, he wanted her. Hell, he had NEVER wanted anyone like he wanted this little witch...How had this happened, he didn't know and really didn't care anymore...It had. He was in love with Prue, head over heels, over the moon in love...and now he had betrayed the Source. When he told her all he knew about how the Underworld worked he had thoroughly allied himself with the Charmed One's...against the Source and he knew the ST was going to hit the fan when the Source found out. Cole was worried about the Source's reaction and the Triad coming after him, but as he watched her naked body come towards him, her eyes a deep dark blue, he couldn't make himself care...All he cared about was her and making sure she stayed safe...When they came and he KNEW they would he just wanted Prue out of danger... 

Prue watched him and the emotions that played across his gorgeous face...He was worried about something, she could see it and as she climbed up into the bed with him she leaned on one elbow and with her hand trailing along his hairy chest, she said to him, "Okay...spill it. What're you worrying about and don't tell me nothing Cole Turner I am really beginning to know you better than you think...So give, what has you frowning while you're watching me get naked?" Cole was again shocked that she could know him so well already. DAMN!! She WAS really beginning to see through him...Guess it was good he came clean when he did...She was so perceptive, he truly couldn't have carried on the ruse much longer..."I was just thinking how I want to keep you safe when the proverbial ST hit's the fan, when the Source finds out I've switched sides so to speak..." he said trying to grin, but failing...Prue sighed and kissed his lips so softly...Her tongue just barely tasting him...It was just a whisper of a kiss and left Cole aching for more. 

"Cole, " she said, "I don't need you to protect me...I've been vanquishing demons for awhile now, and when the ST does hit the fan and I agree it's gonna...We'll battle this together as a team ok? I'll be there for you just like you'll be there for me...That should throw em, huh?...a witch and a demon, fighting side by side. The Source won't be expecting us to join forces..." she chuckled and winked at him and Cole did grin then..."You are so amazing...You're a helluva woman Prue Halliwell...That's why I fell so hard, I wasn't prepared for you...and everything you are. I knew you were beautiful, but I didn't know you were...Well, YOU...Courageous and spirited, honorable, intelligent and brave beyond belief... and the sexiest thing I've ever seen!..." he said laughing, "I was expecting, well I don't know what I was expecting but it sure as hell wasn't you...and then I was falling, and the more I resisted, the deeper I got..." he sighed and Prue grinned, loving that he thought so highly of her and her character, also that even though he fought it as did she he found her as irresistible as she found him!! 

"So you fought the attraction to me?" she purred as she ran her hand down his chest...He gasped and sucked in his breath, "Yes..." was all he could say as her hand wrapped around his throbbing erection, she squeezed lightly and Cole groaned loudly, loving the feel of her hands on him..."Why did you fight it so hard Cole?" she asked teasing him never expecting the answer she was about to get...Cole was lost in a haze of lust and answered entirely without thinking, completely honest..."Because I knew you were not the best target...You...oh, FK..." he gasped as she continued to stroke him, "You were too strong..." he finished on a gasp and Prue stopped and stared at him, "So wait...Are you saying?..." She stopped and her blue eyes met his and Prue asked, "Cole did you come on to Phoebe with the intention of killing her?"... 

Cole felt her hand as she squeezed him hard, he yelped..."Ouch...Prue.." he said as she let him go and looked at him, her eyes narrowed..."Did you?..." she asked again. He looked at her and knew he wasn't going to lie to her anymore, he wanted a relationship with her and he could only have that if he was honest..."Yes..." he said on a sigh, "But, that was before I got to know her...Then I started realizing what a charming, vivacious woman Phoebe is and I knew I couldn't hurt her..." he said wearily wondering if he had blown it with Prue...He should have known this couldn't work. He was a demon who had done things that would curl her hair...She was a witch who believed everything between good and evil was black and white when it wasn't. Oh no, it wasn't so simple as that.. it possessed so many more shades of gray than she thought... 

"Prue, I would never have hurt Phoebe, I told you what my assignment was when I came here...I didn't lie about it when you asked and I'm not lying now...Yes, I originally targeted Phoebe because she was the more wild one...more irresponsible, but I soon had real feelings for her, not like the ones I knew right away I was getting for you, but genuine affection...She charmed me...And you, well you haunted me...Hell I knew I was in trouble with this mission from the get go...I just couldn't walk away because I couldn't get YOU out of my head..." he said and Prue sighed, she HAD known he was here to kill them, so she couldn't KEEP holding it against him...She had to let his original purpose for being in their lives go, especially if she wanted her sisters to, she had to first. "Cole, I'm...I'm sorry..." she said and his eyes widened, and she grinned at his reaction. "Yes...I'm sorry. You've been honest with me...I want to let it go and I'm trying okay? It's just...NO I'm going to let it go...You have helped me understand the underworld more in one day than I had learned in two years, you've proven yourself now I am going to prove myself to you...I am going to forget you said that, we'll NEVER tell Phoebe that, it would only hurt her...And I am going to start trusting you...My instincts tell me you are trustworthy and I am going to stop doubting both you and them...okay?" 

Cole WAS shocked at her speech...But as the shock wore off he felt his heart soar...He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "Thank you Prue, thats all I ask...Just give me your trust and watch what I DO with it...I will show you, I only want to love you now baby, love you and help you..." he said as her hands began to explore his body again...He moaned as she found him again...Making him instantly hard, yet he was aching at the stop and go of this foreplay...Telling himself sexual confessions were definitely good for the soul but not for his libido!! He rolled her under him and his hand found her and began to stimulate her gently, his fingers sliding into her, feeling her hot wetness..."FK..." he growled, she was so wet,he thought I need to be inside her..."Prue, I have to have you...NOW!!" he said as he spread her thighs and moved between them, he guided himself into her and gasped at the feel of her tight heat around him..."ST, oh hell...you feel so damn good..." he panted as he moved inside her...Prue cried out as he thrust into her..."Cole, oh god, oh god..." she chanted as he moved in her deeper and harder, both of them racing towards the heaven they knew awaited...""Ooohh...GOD...Cole ..." she cried as hers hit her and she climaxed...Her body convulsing and shivering as the waves of intense pleasure hit her..Cole felt her contractions around his throbbing member and let himself go..."FK, Prue...uuugghh..." he groaned as his own body bucked at the pleasure ripping through him and he came, pouring himself deep inside her... 

Afterward they lay in each other's arms and Prue was making tiny circles around his nipple...Cole laughed, "That tickles.." he said gasping and giggling at the same time. Prue grinned and leaned down and repeated the motion this time with her tongue..."Oh..." he said, "Now that...oh that feels damn good...baby, are you ready for another round cause you keep that up and I'm gonna have you flat on your back in another second or two..." he said as he felt himself get hard...Prue laughed and sat on him...Feeling completely carefree and sexy...He made her feel like the sexiest woman alive the way he looked at her.."It appears to me Mr. Turner...YOU are the one who is flat on your back!" she said triumphantly...Cole grinned loving this new side to her..She was so much more relaxed and almost breezy and unconstrained in her passion for him...It turned him on even more if that was possible and he laughed, "Oh I don't mind...the view is fabulous from here..." he said with a wicked grin as his eyes took in every inch of her nude body straddling his lean belly. Prue gasped and looked down, she felt heat rise to her cheeks, but she laughed refusing to give into self consciousness..."Glad you like it big guy" she said with a sassy grin, and Cole laughed, he thrust his hips up nearly unseating her and giggled as she gave him her look..."You are so damn beautiful..." he said suddenly, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?" he asked, she flashed him an impish grin and said..."I think I'm getting an idea..." she said with a naughtiness to her voice as she looked down at his huge erection...Cole grinned, "All for you baby..." he said feeling naughty too..."Come and get it..." he said still on his back allowing her to hold his hands down and be in control...She smiled and winked at him and lifted herself up enough to take him inside her...Cole groaned as he slid up into her and as he felt her pulsing around him, he nearly lost it and came right then. It was only with extreme willpower he was able to hold back and let her set the pace... 

Prue watched his beautiful face as she moved on top of him...His eyes never left hers...It was like they were looking into each other's souls...It was beautiful...The most incredible experience of her life and he let her control how fast or slow she took them to the nirvana that was just out of reach...waiting for them..."I love you..." she cried as her motions became faster...she let his hands go, needing to feel them on her and Cole knew she was ready for him to take over which he gladly did, he was in a state of rapturous torture and he needed to come...He grabbed her hips and began to thrust up and into her hard and fast, bringing them to orgasm simultaneously...They never stopped staring into each other's eyes and as they came together, Cole whispered "I love you Prue...You are the only woman I've ever said that to and the only woman I ever want to say that to..." She collapsed on his chest, they were sweaty and panting and before she succumbed to the exhaustion that was quickly sweeping through her, she said on a sigh..."and I love you too Cole, you're the only man I've ever felt I could let into my very soul..." he gasped at her words, they were beautiful and made him feel so...warm inside. He felt her snuggle into his chest as sleep overcame her...He grinned and said to her quietly, "I'm glad you can let me in your soul Prue, cause you're already in mine baby..."... 

Prue woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee...She got out of bed and slipped on one of Cole's shirts..."Mmmmm.." she said, it still smelled like him and Prue pulled the collar of the shirt up to her nose and just inhaled his scent...She had a dreamy look on her face and as Cole stood in the doorway watching her he felt his heart pound as she smelled the shirt he had wore last night..."That is so erotic, " he thought watching her...He came up to her and she opened her eyes, "That is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her..."Hungry?" he said kissing her nose. She grinned, and nodded..."Oh yeah...Did you cook?" she asked heading towards the smell of coffee...She saw the plates piled high with fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and a plate full of fresh fruit..."Oh my God, you are too good to be true...You cooked all this?" she said turning towards him a smile on her face. Cole scratched his head and gave up, "No...I wish I could lie and say yeah, I cooked this...but I promised myself no more lies...I had it delivered...I did make the coffee though," he said with a grin. Prue laughed and hugged him, loving him all the more for the gesture..."I think you and I will be living on takeout baby..." she said laughing and Cole feeling her joy got swept along with it, laughing as he spun her around kissing her deeply... 

They ate breakfast in bed, Cole fed her bites of fruit and she in turn fed him, loving the feel of his tongue when he'd lick her fingers as he took the fruit out of her fingers...He took a bite out of the strawberry she fed him, then brought her in for a kiss, both of them sharing the taste of the delicious berry...Prue moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and she tasted him. "Oh God Cole, " she moaned, running her hands over his naked chest...He sighed, in heaven as she touched him..."Prue I love you baby..." he said as she kissed his chest. She sat up and grinned, "I love you too big guy..." she said with a sassy grin...Then almost casually she climbed on his lap and grabbed him at the same time and before Cole knew what was happening he was inside her and she was giving him bites of fruit as she made love to him...It was incredible, amazing and he loved her spontaneity. Soon he couldn't think anymore and just as they climaxed Prue leaned down to whisper in his ear how incredible he was and how much she loved him... 

Later...Much later, Prue and Cole were enjoying a fresh pot of coffee and going over some of their options concerning how Cole was going to face the Triad...His report was due tonight and Cole was pacing, nervous..."Prue, I have to go...If I don't they will KNOW something is wrong," he said facing her..."No Cole, you can't...Don't you think the Triad ALREADY knows you've turned? They know Cole and if you go there to give them your report, they WILL kill you and there will be nothing either of us could do about it then...I...Cole I couldn't live with that...Please don't go..." she said her eyes beginning to tear up. Cole seeing her start to cry felt gutted, anyone else wouldn't affect him like this but her...She was so strong and brave, seeing her cry was his undoing...He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands, kissing her lips softly, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs..."Ok...Ok, baby. I won't go, we'll find another way...but they will come here tonight, expect that..." he said with a sigh. Prue smiled and put her hands alongside his face also and kissed him, "thank you sweety, I...I know they'll come and we'll be ready ok? Together..." He nodded, loving her for her courage and how she made him FEEL... 

Prue watched him and sighed, there was still so much against them, how was she going to explain him to her sisters? How would they get him out of the Source's and the Triad's sights? So much...Yet there was so much between them, how could she not try? She had to make this work...She had never loved like this and she was determined she would NOT lose another man she loved...She would fight for him and dammit she'd win this time... 

They knew they had several hours before the Triad came for Cole...She unpacked and put her clothes away...Smiling as she looked at her thong panties next to Cole's Jockey briefs...She had never lived with anyone, not that Cole and her were living together, but they were sharing an underwear drawer!! She giggled and went to put her suitcase away. She opened a kinda funky looking cabinet in Cole's living room looking for a place to stash her suitcase and gasped at the demonic altar she found there...It was glowing red inside and looked like it was made of stone in back...Prue shivered, she felt the evil in it..."Uh...Cole..." she yelled. Cole came in and groaned, Dammit how could he have forgotten to tell her about that?! He stood with arms by his side and sighed, "Oops..." he said and Prue turned to look at him, her eyes widened, "Oops! Thats all you have to say is oops! What the hell IS THIS?" she asked, shocked. Cole came over and began to explain the demonic altar and what it all meant... 

Cole waited holding his breath after he had explained the altar..."Prue, this is all part of my past..." he said as he started to gather the things up...Not even wanting to touch the things inside the altar, but needing to get them out of here and away from him and Prue. He put them in a garbage bag and with a wave of his hand they burst into flames...Prue jumped back and looked at him, her eyes wide. He had just destroyed his altar, that had to have been a part of him and another connection to his past and he had just destroyed without even thinking twice about it, because it bothered...her. She smiled at him, "Thank you..." she said. Cole sighed and scratched his head, "for what baby?" he asked, feeling more at ease again, seeing she wasn't going to lose it on him..."For getting rid of that...stuff." He grinned, "Prue I don't want anything more to do with that...uh...stuff. You're what I want, all I want...Don't you know that yet baby?" he said feeling vulnerable, he loved her so much...It was frightening to him in a way..."Yeah, I really am beginning to realize and believe it Cole...I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to make you jump through hoops to prove you love me...It's just...well this is new for me too. This trusting anyone but myself and my sisters...So please bear with me ok? I'm trying and I DO believe you love me Cole...I KNOW you do just as I KNOW I love you..." she said as she went into his open arms. She felt the kiss he placed on top of her head and grinned, they were getting better at this, this communicating thing. What she had told him was true she had never really trusted anyone else but her sisters, not even Andy, but she did trust Cole...She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. 

They were sitting at the table having lunch when Prue cell rang...Cole watched her face, only hearing her side of the conversation..."Yeah..Oh hi Phoebes, Uh...No, I'm still at Cole's...Yes, well I'm not sure why?...Uh huh...No, not tonight... Okay, well I'll let you know...Okay?..." She saw Cole watching her and winked at him, he grinned and leaned across the table and took her hand, feeling a bit devilish he kissed her palm then took her finger and began to suck on it...Prue gasped, "Wha...what?" she said on a gasp..."Uh...No nothings...uh, oh my gosh...wrong..." she said as he had come to kneel in front of her and began to kiss her belly...She grinned at him and tried to push him back laughing..."No Phoebe I'm not laughing at you...It's just...Oh never mind, let me call...oh...you back okay?" she said and hung up..."You are a naughty, naughty man..." she said with mock anger, her grin and sparkling eyes gave her away though and he knew she loved his wanting her as much as she wanted him... 

Prue sighed as she cuddled next to him, "Do you realize we've NOT spent much time out of this bed today?" she asked with a grin. Cole flashed his awesome smile and said, "yeah...but think of all the fun we've had here and it makes perfect sense...I can't get enough of you so every time you get too far away from the bed I just have to bring you back..." he finished with a laugh and began to kiss her intending to have another romp before they had to get ready to face the Triad...Prue was giggling as he licked and sucked on her neck making growling noises and neither of them heard the knocking on the door, they did though hear Piper and Phoebe as they called out their names..."Oh my gosh..." Prue gasped, hearing her sisters. Cole groaned, he was in a sad state to try and get out of bed right now, he had a huge hard on and he really didn't want to impress her sisters with the size of his dick. "Prue" he whispered, "I can't get out of bed right now..." he motioned to his erection which still had not gone away...Since she was still naked and on top of him...Piper called out again, "Prue...Cole...where are you guys?" Prue yelled out after Cole prompted her, "Don't let them come in here..." he whispered...kind of laughing at the ridiculousness of this situation..."Piper, Phoebe, uh...can you give me a minute please..." Prue yelled. Prue and Cole heard Phoebe giggle and say in a kind of baby voice..."Oops, I think we came at a very bad time Piper..." Piper flushed as Prue came out of the bedroom and it WAS obvious she had just got out of bed..."Prue, it's four o'clock in the afternoon...what're you guys rabbits?" she said with a grin. Prue ran a hand through her wild hair and giggled, "Uh...well..." she said, there was nothing to say...Today they HAD been, so what could she say... 

Cole came out a minute later wearing jeans and a wife beater undershirt...He had just decided to brazen it out with a wicked grin to both sisters and a shrug as if saying that's right we were having sex and we have been all day and all night...So what? Phoebe felt her breath catch when she saw him. "God, he's beautiful..." she thought and her heart began to pound when she saw THAT look he gave them and then the way his eyes found Prue and softened with a look that could only be described as adoring..."God, he really loves her," she realized and was glad for Prue...Sad for herself for just a minute, until she realized it would never had worked for her and Cole...Not when he looked at Prue like THAT...Piper too saw THE look Cole gave Prue and the romantic in her sprung to life..."oh my...He's in love...I mean REALLY in love with her..." Piper too was so happy for Prue and as Piper watched the look Prue gave him back, she KNEW Prue was in love with him too..."Uh...Sorry for just dropping by, but I made some homemade clam chowder and fresh baked sourdough bread and since I know you..." she said looking at Prue, "don't cook and I wasn't sure if you..." she looked back to Cole,who just grinned and shook his head... "can either...Well I just thought you might appreciate a home cooked meal..." Cole inhaled the wonderful smell of fresh baked sourdough bread and realized he was starving...again."Uh...here Piper let me take that for you...uh...thank you. It smells incredible! I'm starving..." he said shooting Prue a wicked grin...Prue flushed and Piper beamed, compliment her cooking and you'd win her heart... 

Prue grinned remembering her and Cole's conversation and breakfast this morning..."Yeah," Prue said, " and maybe your need to check up on me had nothing to do with it huh?" she said with a grin. Piper and Phoebe both grinned back and said, "ok...yeah, guilty..." Piper hugged her big sister and whispered, "I just had to see for myself you were ok...Ok?" Prue hugged her back, loving that her sisters were so protective, she turned and hugged Phoebe...She just hoped they understood when she told them about Cole...Maybe she and him should explain it tonight, now before the Triad came...They might need the Power of Three to vanquish them...Cole didn't think so...He said he could handle them, but Prue didn't want anything to happen to him, she couldn't lose Cole...That would kill her... 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Heart Desire

Author: Vikinggoddss

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of "Charmed" they belong to the WB

Rating: MA...Strong sexual Content

Genre:Romance.

Summary/Set:Set in Season 3 Cole is still on the mission by the Triad...He finds he can't complete this mission though, He hasn't been discovered as a demon...yet!

Pairing:Cole/Prue

Prue excused herself to go change since she was in just a robe...Piper and phoebe looked around as Prue walked into the room...Seeing them looking at the funky cabinet, Cole was glad he had gotten rid of the demonic altar..."Uh...Piper, you brought enough for all of us will you and Phoebe stay and join us for diner?" he said knowing they should tell her sisters tonight about him and he wanted to have some positive moments on his side before the reckoning!! Piper beamed at his offer, he was a gentleman and Piper who was more old school than her sisters still appreciated that in a man. "Sure Cole, that would be great...I really didn't pack that much looking for an invite, but since you have we'd love to..." she turned to Phoebe who was staring at Cole like he was a treat in a candy store window..."Huh, Phoebe?" she said nudging her sister who it appeared still had a crush on this man who was now Prue's...Phoebe jumped and flushed at being caught staring, she just couldn't help it he was so handsome..."Uh...yeah that would be great..." she said, trying not to look at Cole.

Prue came out as Piper was helping Cole set the table for...Four. Okay..."Uh...four? Uh...Are you guys staying?" she asked looking at Cole who kind of shrugged and grinned..."Yes we are..." Piper said with a grin, seeing Prue's look she went on unconcerned, "Cole invited us..." Prue looked at Cole, "Oh he did huh?" she grinned and went to him and whispered in his ear, "Kiss ass..." He laughed and said back also in a whisper, "Damn straight...I want them to at least start to like me then maybe they won't want to vanquish me.." Prue seeing Phoebe's wide eyed stare as Cole's shirt rode up his belly as he reached up to get a bowl in the top cabinet, said "well I think you've firmly got Phoebe in your...uh...corner." Prue hadn't meant to sound jealous, but dammit she was and she didn't want to be. Cole turned and saw Phoebe staring, he quickly looked away not wanting to embarrass Phoebe by letting her know he saw her...He put his finger under Prue's chin and said, " baby, don't be jealous...and don't be mad at Phoebe, let her get over her feelings at her own pace, ok? She will, but you don't have to worry sweetheart, hell even if I wanted another woman, which I DON'T, I wouldn't have the energy...You wear me out babe..." he said with a grin and a lift of his brow making Prue grin and say, "Damn straight...and I'll make sure that you NEVER have THAT kind of energy buster!" He laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips, letting her know with more than his words, he was hers and only hers. She sighed loving the taste of him, "and thanks..." at his questioning look and raised brow, she went on, "for reminding me my sister needs time to get over you...I was jealous and not being understanding and you reminded me that she needs time...so thanks for being...well just being wonderful...I love you..." she whispered in his ear...Cole grinned, "I love you too baby..." and kissed her again...

Piper nudged Phoebe, "Phoebe you have to stop...You are going to embarrass yourself...And piss Prue off if she catches you ogling him...Jeez, I know you still have feelings for him, but you have to let them go Phoebe...He IS in LOVE with her...It's written all over his face." she said, but softened her words with a hug...Phoebe sighed, "I know Piper, it's just...He's just everything a woman could want in a man and I really wanted him, and now I can't have him and you know what they say...You always want more what you can't have...It sucks..." she said turning away as she saw Cole kiss Prue, "Ouch..." she thought now THAT sucks...Watching him kiss her, knowing how soft those lips were..."OK..." she said to herself, "Stop it Phoebe, you have to just get over it...He loves her and thats that...Still..." she thought, "It sure does SUCK!, but I'll get over him...eventually."

Cole and Prue sat down with Piper and Phoebe at Cole's small table, this was definitely a bachelor pad, not built for much more than a party of two...But they made do and ended up having a very nice dinner. Cole complimented Piper's clam chowder exuberantly, "Piper this is unbelievable, I mean truly the best I have EVER had...WOW, you are an amazing cook..." he said grinning at her and Piper just glowed. The rest of the evening passed very pleasantly, though as the evening wore on Cole became fidgety and nervous, he pulled Prue into the bedroom and whispered, "We either have to tell them or get them the hell outta here soon..They can't just be sitting there when the Triad comes...and Prue they WILL come...So what's it gonna be should we tell them now or boot them out?" he said with a grin, but she could see his nervousness...Prue sighed and kissed his lips, letting HIM know with more than just words she supported him, "We tell them now...Ok?" He took a deep breath and said, "Ok..." Hoping it would be...Ok...he thought here goes nothing...

Prue held his hand as they sat down and Cole felt extremely nervous about this...What if they jumped up grabbed Prue and just started chanting...He was starting to sweat and Prue seeing how distraught he was getting, reached under the table and ran her hand up his thigh,towards his crotch where he was starting to harden and throb, causing him to gasp and become thoroughly distracted, which was exactly her intention...Prue took a deep breath and said quickly before she lost HER nerve. "Piper, Phoebe...look there's something Cole and I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it or understand it at first but I've made up my mind and I'm going with my instincts here...so..." Piper gasped, "You're getting married?!!" Prue's eyes bugged and Cole almost choked, "MARRIED!!" they both exclaimed...Cole met Prue's eyes and he grinned at the shocked look on her face, she could've told him his looked just as shocked...They just started laughing..."Uh...No Piper, " Prue gasped out between giggles, "we're NOT getting married...Yet..." she couldn't resist...she looked at him expecting to see horror on his face and gasped at the love and desire she saw glowing in his wonderful blue eyes...

Prue lost her train of thought and before they could get back to the conversation...Three demons wearing long brown robes with hoods on them shimmered in..."So it's true you HAVE completely betrayed us and the Source..." Piper and Phoebe jumped up "Demons..." they yelled, and Cole didn't know what to do except fight, so he did... He didn't see Piper's horrified look as he shot an energy ball and killed the first one then he shimmered behind the other and snapped his neck as he shot another energy ball at the other, sending him up in flames also...Very firmly he vanquished the Triad and had all three sisters staring at him wide eyed...

Piper and Phoebe stared at him, "What the hell are you? A...a demon?" Phoebe said staring at him, her eyes filled with surprise. Prue walked towards Cole and Piper grabbed her arm, "Prue stay back, didn't you see what he just did? He's a demon Prue..." Prue turned to Piper, "I know...and I DID see what he just did...Didn't you? He just vanquished three demons and saved our lives since none of us were prepared for them..." she went to Cole and took his hand..."That is what we were trying to tell you both, Cole is half demon...He was born from a human father and a demonic mother...he is also..." she decided to wait and tell them he was Belthazor also...One huge shock a day..."He is also the man I am in love with, " she said instead, a huge bomb in itself, but one that will hopefully stop her sisters from wanting to vanquish Cole.Piper and Phoebe just stood there with their mouths open, finally it was Phoebe who broke the ice as she giggled, and said "I KNEW you were too good to be true!"

Prue laughed, and Cole felt his face flush...Leave it to Phoebe to somehow make this just a bit more uncomfortable for me...she so exuberant...he thought looking at her... "Phoebe I am still the same man...I haven't changed you know?" Phoebe giggled "Oh yeah you have, if anything you're even hotter!" she said teasingly, at Prue's look she giggled and said, "Oh Cmon Prue, you KNOW I've always had a thing for bad boys...Boy am I glad I didn't know this, when I first met you...I would've probably found you more irresistible than I already had..." Cole had to grin at that, why the little minx is flirting with me...Well at least she doesn't seem to mind I'm part demon, Cole thought...Phoebe looked at Prue and really grinned, "Prue, I have to tell you, I am impressed at how much more relaxed you are...C'mon Piper close your mouth, Prue's right Cole did just vanquish...Uh who was that Cole?" she asked turning to him with a questioning look. Cole sighed, "that was the Triad, and it now must be big news down there that I have turned and allied myself with the Charmed Ones...the Source will be after my ass now..." Prue nodded, "he's right the Source will be coming for him now...It's up to us to help protect him..." she said looking at her sisters...Phoebe nodded and said, "you're right Prue, we can't just leave him to fight this fight alone..." she looked at Cole and asked him, "why? Why did you do that Cole?" He shook his head, and turned away for a moment, when he turned back, his eyes were a deep, beautiful blue,Ok, what to say...he thought, oh hell why not the truth... "I fell in love..." was all he said and Prue grinned and went to him, she took his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed his palm gently...loving him so much in that moment.

She looked at both her sisters, Piper was still staring, and hadn't said a word..."Piper?..." Piper looked at Prue, "What d'you want me to say Prue? You're not the first to fall for a demon...Remember Jeremy? It's just...How can we trust him? What if he tries to hurt us later?" Cole answered that himself, he went to Piper and wasn't really surprised she kind of backed away from him...He stopped, it still hurt though...Ouch, he thought, she won't even get near me...Piper saw his hurt expression and was amazed she felt badly at that...She stopped backing up and looked at him. Cole seeing this smiled, and reached out and she let him take her hand...Ok whew he thought, thats a good sign...Now how do I get through to her? he thought..."Piper, I have no intention of hurting you or your sisters...I think I've just proven I want to leave that life behind...I only want to be with Prue and help you all...If you will just give me a chance, Piper, I will prove that to you as well...Thats all I ask is a chance and if I ever betray that trust...well vanquish away, cause I'll tell you anyway, if I lost Prue...I'd WANT you to vanquish me...I'd prefer that to living without her...I can honestly say..." he said the last so softly, Piper felt her heart melt a bit...

Piper squeezed his hand, she wasn't sure why, but she believed him. "Ok...Well I would suggest we get out of here and that we go back to the manor...We have the Book there and I think we'll all be safer there...Prue, um...so I guess you have a roommate now huh?" she said with a grin at her sister's somewhat shocked expression...Prue hadn't thought this all the way through...She hadn't realized if her sister's did except Cole that they would expect him to move in with her at the manor! Oh my gosh...Am I ready for this?! She looked at Cole and could see the confusion on his face, he wasn't sure what was happening here either! She started to laugh, feeling like her and Cole were being swept along by forces out of their control and they were and it had a name...Piper!! She started getting them prepared, "ok, Cole you need to get your things together...Phoebe why don't you help him...I need to talk to Prue..." Phoebe grinned and teased, "Oh gladly, ok you big bad demon, lets get you packed and ready..." Cole looked at her and laughed, brat he thought, she's actually loving this...He knew Phoebe would be the one to see him as he was...he just hadn't realized she'd enjoy it so much!

Prue watched as Phoebe and Cole went into his bedroom and couldn't help the tinge of jealousy that nibbled at her...Phoebe wouldn't make a pass at him...Roger flitted through her mind, though Phoebe swore she NEVER flirted or went for Roger...Prue still had uncomfortable feelings about that, somewhere deep inside she felt the insecurity that Roger had preferred Phoebe to her and she had a sudden ill feeling, what if Cole suddenly realized Phoebe was who he really preferred too? Piper saw Prue's look and said softly, "Don't even think it, that man is so in love with you he can't even think straight...much less have room in his heart for someone else...He's NOT Roger Prue..." Prue gasped and looked at Piper, God she really DOES know me well...doesn't she, she thought..."I know Piper it's just, wow this is happening so fast...Now you have us moving in together! It's just..." Piper grinned, "Hey you made the choice when you knew what he was and still came here to play house with him...I'm just relocating your house is all...Now, I don't need to ask you if you really trust and believe him cause I can see you do, but I do need to know if you're sure you're ready to help a demon escape the underworld cause if we thought we were on their radar before...Oh brother, just wait till they find out we're hiding a renegade demon! And have you thought about what " she looked up, "they're gonna say about all this?!" Prue shook her head, "Uh...no hadn't actually got that far yet...but if they want me to still be a part of the Charmed One's they better except him as my choice...He is good Piper, he is so kind and sweet, caring...He is the most gentle man I have ever known and I trust him completely..." Piper nodded, "I can see you do Prue, if you didn't trust him like you do, I sure as hell wouldn't...but since you do, I'm willing to also..." Prue grinned and hugged her sister, "Thanks Pipe, really...you'll see, I'm going with my instincts and they've never been wrong before..." Piper shook her head, thinking, hopefully this won't be the first!...

Cole was putting his things away in Prue's room...Ok...This is weird...Never would I have thought I would be moving into the Charmed One's house...What the Hell have I done? he thought, still amazed and freaked out he killed the Triad!! ST when The Source hears this...Suddenly a demon shimmered in..."FK," Cole said, crouching, behind the couch an energy ball forming in his hand...The demon looked around, "Belthazor...C'mon out I know you're here...The Source is amazed at how you have manipulated the Charmed One's...How have you done it?" Cole stood, still with the energy ball in his hand, "What do you want Dresden?" he asked the fire demon..."the Source wants to see you Belthazor...He's not pissed that you killed the Triad, they were beginning to overstep their bounds as it was...He says he still HAS what you want...and he's still willing to give it to you IF you complete this mission...You can come back home man, he still loves you and doesn't want to lose a soldier like you...You are in a never heard of position...ACTUALY living with the Charmed One's..." Cole raised a brow but, continued to remain silent though his heart was pounding, The Source wanted him back!! That can't be right...He'd killed the Triad! Dresden grinned, "I don't know how you did it man, but you're a legend...getting a Charmed One to fall for you! You're my hero! So just think about it, the Big Guy says if you come home, he'll welcome you back...if not, well you KNOW what'll happen to you Belthazor, you can only run so long and far...He'll find you..." and with that Dresden shimmered out and Cole had to sit down...His knees felt weak and his heart was pounding...Can demons have heart attacks? he wondered...

Prue came in and gasped at how pale Cole looked, he was sweating though and was shaking..."Cole, baby...Whats wrong?" she asked, coming to kneel in front of her...Cole sighed, how to tell her..He HAD to tell her though, didn't he? Maybe not...Maybe he should just be quiet about this for right now...Oh Hell what am I thinking?! I can't keep this a secret, I promised NO more lies..."Prue, " he said, looking at her...Then he thought what if they're listening...ST..."Uh...Prue. .." he leaned very close to her as if he was kissing her and whispered, "Leave the room and I'll follow in a minute...Please ask me NO questions right now...Please!" then he proceeded to kiss her as if that was what he had been doing the entire time...Prue felt her heart start to pound...From his kiss and what he had said...What was it? she wondered...She smiled and played along..."Oh, baby...well whatever it was I hope it happens more often if it gets you in that kind of mood..." She leaned forward and whispered, "Downstairs...five minutes..." and kissed him... a long deep kiss that nearly sidetracked both of them as she felt Cole's hands reach out and cup her breasts..."Mmmmm...later baby, I have to go help Piper in the kitchen..." Prue almost laughed at that, as if?...

She left and Cole sat for a minute more then put the rest of his clothes on the bed...Later...he'd finish that later and went downstairs to talk to Prue...They met at the foot of the stairs and Cole grabbed her elbow and hustled her outside to the porch..."Hey, ow...Cole, whats up..." Prue said yanking her elbow away, becoming irritated with him..."Prue a demon was just here..." he said and Prue gasped, "What?! Are you serious? Where is he? You didn't just let him go did you?" Prue asked, getting extremely nervous...Cole looked at her, please tell me she is not doubting me again...he thought to himself...Hell he thought, It's just gonna take awhile...she'll see I'm not lying..."Prue baby, I had to let him go...Listen to me will you? He said the Source knows about me and the Triad..." Prue gasped and started to say something, "Wait sweety..." Cole said, "I'll answer all your questions after I've told you everything ok? Now...Where was I?...Oh yeah, so the Source knows, but according to Dresden, he's willing to forgive me because they believe I am now in a perfect position to destroy the Charmed One's by being here...living here Prue...He says he's willing to give me my father's soul if I complete this mission!" Cole said agony in his eyes...Prue KNEW what his Father's soul meant to him...He looked at her and tenderly cupped her face with his palm, " Prue my being here...I am scared that me being here is going to bring so much more danger to you and your sisters...Prue I COULDN'T handle it if something happened to you or your sisters because of me..." he said extremely distraught...Prue noticed he was almost panting he was so upset...

Prue reached up and cupped his face, kissing him gently...distracting him, which was her intention...I seem to be doing this a lot she thought smiling, he gets so worked up when he thinks I'm in danger...and this always seems to work, so why mes with a good thing...She kissed him again, a deep kiss that had Cole panting for another reason...He grinned, "I know why you do that?" he said with a sigh "And..dammit it works too good!" he said laughing...Prue grinned, "Now...Let me get this straight...The Source knows you're here in the manor?" she stopped and looked at him, "Yes..." Cole said, "And..." Prue went on, "He wants you to act as double agent and lure me in while you get close enough to kill me and my sisters?" Cole got a chill, he hoped she didn't think THATS what he WAS doing..."Uh...Yeah, but Prue..." he started, Prue put her finger on his lips, "Cole I don't think thats what you're doing now ok? I know better than that...So what're we going to do?" she asked looking at him, "You're not leaving Cole...Now that I've gotten used to the idea of sharing my life with you...having you in my bed every night too..." she said with a naughty grin, "I'm NOT letting you just run out buddy!" she said with mock sternness...He laughed, "There is nothing I want more than to share my life with you Prue, but I do not want to share our deaths at the hands of the Source!" he said with genuine concern and fear.

Prue took his hand and led them back into the house, Cole resisted at first and Prue touched the side of his face, "Please baby, I need you...I need you now for my sanity. I...We will get through this but it has to be together baby, as a team...Thats our only chance at defeating the Source. Did he give you a deadline by which you had to answer?" she asked and Cole shook his head no..."Dresden just said think it over, they know I turned...It might be..." Prue finished for him, "a trap..." Cole nodded, "yeah, as a matter of fact that sounds more realistic, but then again, no demon in history has ever been this close to..." he stopped and looked at her, she finished again, "To the Charmed One's..." again he nodded, "Prue I had to tell you. I promised you no more lies...just understand I didn't want this...I wish I could just walk away from my past without any consequences, but I KNOW thats not gonna happen. I just don't want the consequences to cost me more than just my life!" he said so quietly Prue had to struggle to hear him..."Cole I have lived the last two years fighting demons, taking the risk that it might cost me more than just a bruised ego...I can't let you fight this alone.We will get your Father's soul back and I will stand by your side baby," then she flashed him that impish grin he adored, "whether you want me to or not!

Cole laughed and picked her up, needing to just hold her and kiss her, make love to her... he started to walk towards the stairs when he remembered she KNOWS! What the hell he thought and remembering ALL the other times he'd been so desperate for her, he did what he wanted to do then...He shimmered...They landed on her bed and Prue giggled..."Now that was exciting...Nice landing by the way..." she said already feeling his erection pressing against her...Cole sighed, "Do you KNOW how many times I wanted to just shimmer you back to my place, your place any place I was so aching for you?" he asked right before he kissed her...Prue felt his tongue and moaned, he tasted so good..."Uh Cole..." she said and he leaned back to look at her...a questioning look on his incredible face, Prue giggled, and asked, "What happens if you shimmer while you're...uh you know...making love, does it feel...uh...different?" Cole laughed and whispered, "I don't know...Never tried it...You wanna try it?" he said his voice rough and sexy, she was something, he thought...The sexiest woman he'd ever been with...Prue giggled and nodded, as she said "Never knew dating a demon could be so much fun..."...

Prue felt Cole's love for her in every kiss and every touch of his hands...She had NO DOUBTS he loved her, just as she had no doubts she loved him. He felt so good as he touched her...She loved his hands, they were so strong...She felt them as they moved over her body. "Cole..." she moaned, "Oh God..." she gasped as he slid his fingers inside her...Cole was panting, he was on fire for her. His need for her was getting stronger and stronger...He was afraid she was becoming an addiction...An addiction he was not going to be able to give up...even if it meant his life...He rolled over and pulled her on top of him, he loved letting her take the lead, she was so sexy as she made love to him. He lifted her up and felt himself slide his full length into her...Prue cried out, he was so big, he completely filled her...Their eyes locked, she felt like he was looking into her soul when they made love. She had never had this kind of connection with any other man..."Cole..." she gasped as he pushed upwards nearly bringing her to her peak..."Cole..." he kept moving as he answered, "Yeah...baby?" his voice was rough with passion..."I...I want you...to know...I've never...never...felt like this with anyone...you are...you are the ONE...baby..." she said feeling her contractions begin, she was so close..."Ooohhh...God..." she cried, "Cole...yes...oh baby, yes..." Cole was floored by her words..."Prue..." he groaned as his climax started too..."You're the ONE too baby...I knew it...oh st...knew it...first time...I...uughh...met you..." he panted as he came...Just then as they were climaxing Cole remembered her earlier curiosity and shimmered...Prue gasped, it felt amazing...the tingles adding to her unbelievable orgasm, she came again...Cole groaned as together they came and shimmered, the shimmering making it go on and on...

Afterwards laying on his chest Prue giggled, "that was amazing!" she said, still laughing...Cole grinned and played with her hair, running his fingers through her dark silky tresses..."I love you..." he said, looking at her..."Prue, when you said, I was the one?...Did you?...Did you mean that?" he asked feeling vulnerable, he wanted her to say yes so badly. She leaned up on her elbow and looked down into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that looked so tender and unguarded at the moment..."Yes Cole...I meant it with everything I am...I meant it..." she said as she felt him pull her head down to him and they kissed deeply...Celebrating the love they had found...Both of them amazed at WHO they had found such an incredible gift with. Cole NEVER thought he'd find this, the Underworld was not exactly a fertile ground for true love...Prue also never thought she'd have this, when she found out she was a witch and then after Andy's reaction, she just thought she'd always be alone, maybe an occasional boyfriend, but never this sharing of souls she had with Cole...

They went downstairs later...Prue was holding Cole's hand...They were literally in their own world, with eyes only for each other. Piper happened to be coming out of the living room at the same time and stopped to observe them..."Oh my...they really are head over heels..." she thought...She had never imagined Prue looking at ANYONE like that...Like he was a God or something and frankly it unnerved Piper...Her sister was the strong one, the one they all turned to to take charge. What if Cole was NOT being completely honest with them? Would Prue be objective enough to even see it? Piper knew she would still have to keep an eye on him...She WANTED to believe it, and she DID believe he loved Prue, but he WAS a demon, what if he couldn't control himself and just turned back to evil...He was in a position to do some real damage...Piper hated to be so suspicious, but she felt she had to hold back and still keep an eye on Cole. Only time would tell if he was for real, she just hoped for Prue's sake he was...

Prue and Cole saw Piper at the same time..."hey Piper," Cole said grinning widely, his handsome face expressive in his happiness, he had just had the most amazing experience sexually and emotionally with the woman he was absolutely head over heels in love with and he felt like, well he felt damn near invincible at the moment! Piper hid her misgivings with a smile, "Hey you two...well don't you look..uh...sweet!" she said with a grin. Prue giggled, "Sweet...Are we sweet Cole?" she asked looking at him and grinning. He laughed, "oh yeah...We definitely are sweet!" he said with a grin. Piper looked at them...They were too sweet..."Eeewww...You guys are going to give me a toothache!" she said walking away. Cole laughed and Prue grinned at her sister's retreating back...She looked at Cole and sighed, then giggled as she said to him, "you know it's funny, when I pictured my Prince Charming...I never dreamed he'd be a demon!" Cole laughed, "Prue, you couldn't handle a normal man...Or more appropriate is a NORMAL man couldn't handle YOU!..." he said laughing. Prue grinned, she KNEW that was so true...She'd already been shown that...with Andy."Yeah well, you think you can?" she asked her blue eyes twinkling...Cole wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her body up to his, so they were pressed tightly together, she could feel him as he got hard...He looked down into her wide blue eyes and leaned down into her face as he whispered, "I think I handle you...quite well, what d'you think?" his voice was low, rough and oh so sexy...His voice and body sent chills down Prue's spine..."Uh...yeah..." she gasped, reminding herself that teasing Cole could be dangerous to her senses...

Cole was downstairs, they had a great basement...He could see this as a training area...Get some heavy bags in here...Lots of room for martial arts...Oh yeah, it would definitely work. He took off his shirt and began stretching.He jogged in place for a sec before doing some kicks and jabs, feeling his body start to come alive, he stopped suddenly his demon senses going off...He turned quickly and saw Phoebe sitting there on the steps."Uh...Phoebe what're you doing here?" he asked, seeing the way her eyes traveled his body, "uhoh..." he thought as she started to come downstairs..."I was looking for you..., " she said...staring at him...Her eyes running all over his naked chest..."Uh...Phoebe, what are you doing?" he asked backing up...She had a strange look in her eyes and Cole was suddenly feeling naked, the way she looked at him. She went to him and grabbed his face and started kissing him, Cole was so shocked it took him a second to do anything, it was only when her tongue thrust into his mouth he acted, but when he tried to push her off, she was amazingly strong..."Dammit..." he said and shoved her off him...Phoebe suddenly shape shifted and became Tera the demon shape shifter he had been involved with before he fell for Prue...She looked at him, and tossed her long dark hair, she was angry..."How did you know?" Cole shook his head, more angry than he could remember, "I didn't, you changed into the wrong sister!" he said disgusted..."But, that was the one you were with I saw..." she stopped. "You saw what Tera, you saw me with Phoebe? What were you spying on me?" he said with a deadly calm...This was exactly the kind of obsessive love he wanted to leave behind in the Underworld.

Tera moved closer to him..."Please Belthazor, no one makes me cry out in pleasure like you...I need you...I..." he turned away from her, "You have plenty of others Tera who will bed you..." Tera's golden eyes narrowed, "yes, but none who are half the lover you are...I need YOU Belthazor...Only you." she said, thrusting out her ample breasts, knowing how much he had enjoyed them in the past. Cole backed up and looked towards the stairs, praying Prue would NOT come down here and find him in this situation. "Tera get the hell outta here, I don't want you, I...I'm with someone else..." Tera put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Yeah, one of the Charmed One's, but I was led to believe it was only to get close to them so you could kill them, but now I'm thinking the rumors are true. You've turned Belthazor...You've become infected by your human half. Don't tell me you actually have FEELINGS for the witch?" she asked astounded. "Oh this is priceless, Belthazor...Demon of the Century, the Sources' favorite, in love with a witch..." she turned and said, "I wonder how the Big Guy will feel when he learns this..." Cole grabbed her arm..."Tera, stop..." he said, panting...what the hell should he do? He couldn't let the Source know he actually LOVED Prue or she would be in extreme danger...If the Source KNEW the way to get to him was through Prue...He couldn't even finish the thought...He pushed her up against the wall...Tera looked at him her golden eyes on fire at the closeness of his hard, sexy body."Take me...Now Belthazor...Do me and I'll keep quiet..." she said, panting, excited by him...

Cole was sick, "so if I give you a quick fk you'll keep your mouth shut?" he asked, not believing her for a second...She nodded and ran her hands over his hard, hairy chest...He felt so good and Tera's breathing was coming in hard gasps now, the prospect of sex with him making her on fire with lust..."You are so sexy...All you have to do to keep your secret safe is fk me Belthazor..." she purred...Cole stepped back, "You wont stay quiet Tera...I KNOW that...This is too big and if I did that you'd still tell, but then I'd lose Prue..." he said, knowing he had to kill her...Tera saw the energy ball and gasped, "Belthazor, are you mad?" she asked just before he flung it at her...She burst into flames and Cole felt sick, truly sick, worse he felt tormented, he hadn't wanted to hurt, much less vanquish Tera, he just felt cornered and he KNEW she would've told the Source about his love for Prue and THAT he could NOT let happen...This was becoming so damn complicated...He loved Prue and had to keep her safe, but his past was NOT going to let him just have her...Dammit!

He shimmered out of the basement, it no longer had the appeal right now that it had earlier, though he still wanted to make it a training area, not now... Right now he needed to get out of there...He shimmered into the park and turning in a circle, he just screamed...A loud gut wrenching cry from deep inside...Everything had changed for him and truly he didn't know who the hell he was anymore! He KNEW who he wanted to be...He wanted to be Cole Turner, Prue Halliwell's boyfriend and lover...He wanted to be Cole Turner, A.D.A...He had really enjoyed the Courtroom and arguing cases, he wanted to be these things so badly but, Belthazor and Belthazor's past kept rearing it's ugly head. How the hell could he build a future with Prue when his past kept dragging him back?!...

Prue was waiting for him when he finally showed back up..."Cole where were you I was worried.." she said. Cole looked at her and lied, "I needed to get some exercise Prue...I'm sorry..." he said as he moved past her...Cole was emotionally ravaged, he honestly didn't see any way he and Prue were going to make this work with his past haunting him...He just wanted to go...He was going to face the Source...Then he was going to kill him...That was his ONLY chance to have Prue...He just couldn't tell her his plan...She would try and stop him he knew that. Prue KNEW something was wrong and when he wouldn't meet her eyes, she was positive. Ok...So you're up to something...What? She KNEW it wasn't something to hurt her, but what she feared was that it was something that could get him hurt or worse, knowing he would do anything to protect her, she had a feeling he was going to do something she would object to and thats why he was hiding it from her...She watched him and decided when he went she was astral projecting after him...We'll see just what you're up to Cole Turner...

Cole was ready, he waited until Prue was asleep and got out of bed, dressing quickly he kept stealing glances at her, listening to her breathing, praying she didn't wake up and catch him...If she woke up while he was gone...Well he'd have either taken care of their problem...or...ST!!, he thought, he'd be dead and it wouldn't matter anymore...He couldn't leave her like that he thought, in case he didn't make it back to her. He needed her to know how much she had meant to him...He got out a piece of paper and a pen...Magically he lit a candle and sat down at her desk to write her a (hopefully not) he thought, goodbye letter, explaining what he had done and why...He sat and chewed on the end of the pen for a minute watching her as she slept...You have given me more joy in such a short time than I have know in over a hundred years baby...he thought, feeling his eyes start to tear up...He was shocked, am I?...Am I crying?...he was amazed he hadn't cried since he was a child and his mother had first abandoned him to the Source and Raynor's care in the Underworld...He shook off those ugly memories and began to write...

Prue was getting freaked, what the hell is he doing? she thought. It was getting more and more difficult to maintain her steady breathing...She wanted to peek, but was afraid he'd see her...Dammit, WHAT WAS HE DOING?!! She had felt him get out of bed after they had made love and she had pretended to fall asleep...Now he was doing... what?! She intended to follow him, maybe he wasn't going anywhere, but...No, she could have sworn it sounded like he was getting dressed...She heard him as he finally finished whatever it was he was doing and she steadied her breathing, concentrating on keeping the rhythm smooth...He placed something by her side of the bed, she heard him say, "I love you baby..." and then she heard the near silent yet distinctive sound of his shimmer...Prue jumped out of bed and raced to her closet, she already had jeans and a sweatshirt in here...She threw both on, and stood where she had felt him, could still feel him...It was then the letter caught her eye...She grabbed it and quickly scanned it...It brought tears to her eyes...

Dear Prue,  
Hopefully you won't ever have to read this, but if I don't get back...I just wanted you to know that you have given me more joy in such a short time than I have known in a lifetime. Holding you in my arms, I held a piece of Heaven, and for me...I know that being with you, is the closest I'll ever get to Heaven...I have gone to face the Source, I had another person from my past come after me today, and I had to vanquish them...It made me sick. I am tired of my past yanking me back, every time I feel I have broken free. I love you, you have become the most important thing to me so quickly and I know my only chance to be with you is if I put my past firmly in the past...So I must do this. Please understand baby, being with you is the only peace and joy I have known...ever! I can't live with you when my past won't let me and I know I can't live without you...So I don't have a choice. I have to do this. I will face the Source and I will either kill him or he will kill me...If you are reading this, then...Prue, I'm sorry baby, I never wanted to leave you. I only wanted to love you, give you my love and feel the happiness I have known when I am with you. I just wish it could have been longer... just know that the love you gave me, was the greatest happiness this demon has ever known, it was a lifetime's worth...Your love was a soothing balm to this man's battered heart and you've made me whole. In your love I found the solace I had been seeking in over a hundred years of existing, I won't call it living, because I didn't really start living, until you. So if I die tonight, I will die a happy man having experienced you and your love Prue. Please don't be mad at me baby, I had to do this...For us, I only wanted to have you, why was that too much to ask for? I love you Prue and I always will...  
All my love,  
Cole

Prue felt the tears as they streamed down her cheeks, she wiped them away angrily..."Like hell...You are not dying on me Cole" she said and astral projected herself to the Underworld...

Cole was hiding...waiting for the right time to announce his presence and face the Source...He felt her the minute she was there...He sensed her presence even in her astral form...He spotted her, so she HADN'T been asleep! He shook his head at her tenacity. Prue was hiding behind a big rock and Cole came up behind her and tried to grab her, but his hands went right through her...Aaahhh, astral projection, that WAS one of her powers...She looked at him, "What?! Did you really think I wouldn't know you were up to something? C'mon Cole...I'm not letting you commit suicide to try and save me..." He tried again to get a hold on her somehow and nothing..."Prue, you need to go home...NOW!" he demanded...She turned flashing blue eyes on him and snapped, "Don't you dare order me home like a child, first, I'm a full grown witch Cole, with some pretty grown up powers, second, I'm not just your woman...I'm your partner and you better get used to that buddy, cause thats just how it is." she said, her spirit turning him on..NOW was not the time Cole, he told himself...She turned and said, "So where is he...We are looking for the Source, right?" she looked at him with intense blue eyes, and Cole felt all his emotions start to tear through him at the thought of her coming face to face with the Source...She looked at him and said,"And well, now that I know...you might as well come get the real me, since either way...I'm staying..." she flashed him a sassy grin and Cole, who was barely holding on to his control felt himself snap...

His heart began to pound and he was hard and throbbing, partly from the excitement of an upcoming confrontation, but mostly by this tough, sexy little witch and her courage, which, he was feeling now bordered on sheer insanity. She had so much spirit...too much maybe, but damn, she drove him wild! She looked at him and raised a brow, "Well, are we going to go get...uh me or not? Cause I mean it...Either way, I'm staying with you..." Dammit! She was serious...He guessed he might as well...He looked at her and his brows were drawn down heavily over blue eyes that were on fire, "Fine. Let's go..." he said and Prue giggled, a reflex to her anxiety at the anger she saw written all over his face and heard in his voice...

He shimmered, and she astraled back...She got back into her body a second after Cole got there and was shocked he was stripping her..."Cole... what the hell?" He was panting and full of emotion..."You could've gotten yourself killed...Do you understand that?!" he said as he pulled her jeans off, his hands rough..."Cole, what're you doing?" she tried to pull away, but he was too strong..."I could've lost you, maybe I would've been forced to even watch you die, I could never live with that...Do you know that? That would kill me..." he had her naked and Prue was shocked at the raw emotion pouring out of him...She'd NEVER seen him like this...Oh my gosh...he was..he was crying!! He started stripping off his own clothes, his movements shaky and jerky, not fluid and graceful like he normally was and Prue shivered...He was so damn beautiful...Like a dark Prince. "Prue I can't believe you endangered yourself like that...Do you have any idea where you were tonight?..." He looked at her blue eyes blazing and Prue shivered again, Man he was pissed...and scared...very scared...for her. He stood before her naked, his erection was throbbing and hard and Cole needed to have her...NOW! "You were right outside the Source's private chamber's baby...Had he seen you..." he stopped and shook his head, his heart still pounding in fear and now with anger and a ton of other emotions that were rioting within him...He yanked her up to him so they were face to face, "You by yourself would NOT have lasted a minute! Do you UNDERSTAND that?!" he was almost shouting and Prue'd had enough! She pulled herself forcefully out of his grasp, and spat,"Yes, damn you I do...but if some jackass hadn't decided to run off and play hero..." she stopped and glared at him, "Well then figure this genius...I wouldn't have been there at all now would I?!!" she said heatedly, anger making her eyes blaze...

Cole growled and grabbed her, she fought him, writhing and struggling in his grasp, still angry at him...He pulled her roughly against his naked body and kissed her deeply and Prue felt the heat of his kiss...His tongue thrust into her mouth hot and hard as he kissed her with all the emotions ripping through him...He pressed her down on the bed, following her, his body on fire and all the feelings were rushing through him, making him desperate and rough...He was bruising her mouth and her wrists as he pinned her to the bed, his big, muscular body pressing down on her, needing to bury himself in her... He was hurting her and she tried to pull away, he was too strong...She bucked against him, feeling his intense, raw emotion and trying not to get caught up in it, not like this...Not in anger...He held her down and kissed her brutally, she turned her head away and cried, "Cole...Cole...Please stop...You're hurting me baby..." Suddenly he stopped and looked at her, his eyes had a dazed, feverish look...he was a demon who had lived a hundred years in a kind of emotional cocoon...NEVER feeling, just reacting on instincts and all these emotions he had for her had just overwhelmed him...He had NEVER loved like this and truthfully hadn't thought himself capable of this awe-inspiring love...The kind that takes your soul...He didn't think he had it in him, but he did and it was for her and she had scared him badly tonight when she showed up after him. Prue felt all her anger drain away at his dawning look of absolute horror...

"Prue..." he said softly, "I'm sorry...did I...did I hurt you baby?" She shook her head..."No baby, you...you love me...I know that, but you need to understand, the way you love me...well I love you like that too Cole and when you go off and put yourself in that kind of danger, it makes me feel just like you are feeling!" she said this with a quiet intensity and Cole understood and was floored...He groaned and buried his face in the side of her neck and felt the tears come...He tried to stop them, but couldn't...Dammit...he thought, feeling exposed, Prue felt his body as it shook and she held him as he cried, she had never seen a man so full of life, so full of emotion, he floored her with his open, beautiful heart...She took his hand and brought him with her as they laid back on the bed...This time his kiss was deep and soft, tender as he took her mouth with his, none of the brutal need was left, they felt only a raw, burning desire to be one...Cole pulled her beneath him and with a gentleness that brought tears to her eyes, he entered her and made love to her tenderly, yet still with a fire and passion that left her weak and breathless when she climaxed...She heard him call her name as he came and as she felt his body shudder, she cradled him in her, to her and whispered to him how she would never, ever leave him and how much she loved him...Cole sighed, at peace and fell asleep, still inside her, and Prue held him, stroking his face, amazed she had found such a caring, beautiful man...


End file.
